Ángel guerrero
by Kydre
Summary: Con el comienzo de la Guerra del Anillo, un nuevo amor surgirá en Rivendel. ¿Logrará sobrevivir a la Guerra? ¿Serán felices siendo ella humana y él un elfo?
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1  
  
Ante un libro y con la mirada y la atención fijas en lo que contaba, se hallaba un elfo de rubios cabellos, joven y galante apariencia y majestuoso pero alegre porte.  
  
No había un sitio mejor en todo Rivendel para leer con tranquilidad: el balcón que daba a las puertas de la casa de Elrond era sin duda el mejor lugar para la lectura. Desde allí se podían ver los hermosos árboles que rodeaban la enorme casa y siempre le tocaba el sol.  
  
Era ya tarde, la luz comenzaba a anaranjearse y el sol a descender hacia su placentero sueño.  
  
Glorfindel pasó la página intrigado por saber qué ocurriría a continuación en aquella historia que leía.  
  
De pronto, una suave brisa que parecía transportar una leve y suave melodía hizo que las páginas pasasen rápidamente hacia el principio.  
  
Glorfindel no pudo evitar fijarse en una de las palabras que contenía aquella página: Ángel.  
  
Contrariado y confuso cerró el libro y se levantó. "La cena no tardará en ser anunciada",- pensó para sí mismo.  
  
No sabía porqué, pero tenía la corazonada de que aquella palabra significaba algo. Algo importante.  
  
Antes de irse hacia el interior de su habitación, sin saber porqué, se giró y miró hacia las puertas siempre abiertas de Rivendel.  
  
Aquella fue la primera vez que la vio.  
  
Ondeando los dorados cabellos tras de sí y con la azul y verdosa mirada puesta con curiosidad en los jardines de la casa a la que acababa de llegar. Joven y hermosa, radiante de vida: así describió Glorfindel a Lúthien cuando la vio por primera vez.  
  
Se sobresaltó bastante cuando notó que aquellos hermosos ojos azules se posaban sobre los suyos.  
  
El tiempo pareció detenerse. Sintió como el corazón le saltaba nervioso en el pecho, pero en aquel momento tan sólo pudo observarla sin más.  
  
-¡Lúthien! ¡Por fin has llegado!-, se oyó exclamar a Elrond con felicidad, que acababa de salir al jardín.- Te esperábamos a mediodía.  
  
Como rompiendo un hechizo, ella desvió su mirada de él hacia el Señor de Rivendel y se acercó a abrazarlo, contenta.  
  
-¡Tío Elrond! Siento haberos preocupado, pero me retrasé.-  
  
-Entra querida, te llevaré a tu cuarto y haré que te acomoden.-, le dijo amablemente Elrond.  
  
Ella asintió sonriendo, pero antes de entrar, se giró y dedicó una bonita sonrisa al elfo que seguía mirándola desde el balcón.  
  
Él notó cómo la cara le ardía, signo evidente de que se había sonrojado. Mientras tanto, la muchacha ya desaparecía por la puerta de entrada al edificio. No fue hasta que la perdió de vista cuando se percató de que había estado aguantando la respiración.  
  
Por fin había acabado de desempacar. Le había llevado un buen rato sacar todo su equipaje y ordenarlo en la agradable habitación que le había designado.  
  
"La verdad es que Elrond se ha molestado demasiado por mí", pensaba Lúthien.  
  
Pasó la mirada por la habitación: era muy clara y estaba ordenadísima; decorada de una manera que le daba un carácter fresco...élfico.  
  
Lúthien se sonrió, no por nada estaba en un reino de elfos.  
  
Fue entonces cuando reparó en el gran ventanal que daba al balcón. Salió al exterior y miró alrededor complacida, todo era serenidad allí : un hermoso paisaje teñido por la luz de un atardecer se mostraba ante ella.  
  
De repente, reparó en un balcón muy cercano al suyo; a su derecha. ¡Era el mismo donde había visto a aquel elfo!  
  
El corazón se le aceleró al pensar en él. Lúthien se llevó una mano al pecho, confusa. ¿Por qué se ponía nerviosa si pensaba en un elfo que ni tan siquiera conocía?  
  
La verdad era que lo había visto muy atractivo... Sí, tenía una mirada encantadora, tan serena... Y unos cabellos tan dorados y brillantes...  
  
De golpe, cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. ¿Se podía saber por qué decía eso? ¡Tan sólo era un elfo como los demás! Había vivido desde los dos años entre ellos, ahora ninguno habría de sorprenderle. Y sin embargo, aquél lo había hecho. Había algo... diferente, en él. Lo sabía, lo intuía. No podía ser un elfo cualquiera. No con aquella mirada tan serena.  
  
En aquel momento se oyeron unos pequeños golpes en la puerta, a modo de llamada.  
  
Saliendo de su ensimismamiento, se dirigió con presteza a la puerta del cuarto, ya abrió para ver quién era el que llamaba.  
  
Delante suyo se hallaba una de las doncellas de Elrond.  
  
-Señorita, me han enviado a avisarle de que la cena va a comenzar en breve. Si puedo ayudarla a vestirse sólo pídamelo.-, dijo con tono suave y humilde la joven elfa.  
  
Lúthien sonrió agradecida y le respondió amablemente:  
  
-Muchas gracias pero ya me vestiré yo sola. Diles que enseguida estoy lista.-  
  
La elfa asintió satisfecha y se fue para informar a Elrond.  
  
Lúthien cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia el armario. Elrond le había dicho que dentro le había dejado un regalo de bienvenida, pero no la había dejado verlo hasta que se tuviese que preparar para la cena.  
  
"Vestidos", se dijo Lúthien sí misma.  
  
Abrió el armario lentamente, ansiosa por saber qué tipo de regalo habría, por saber si tendría razón.  
  
Un gritito de sorpresa escapó de su garganta: Dentro había muchísimos vestidos, todos ellos bellísimos y de colores suaves y vivos. Pasó una mano por ellos. Era evidente que todos estaban hechos con las mejores telas élficas. Parecía un regalo de agradecimiento, más que de bienvenida.  
  
De pronto, recordó la cena y se apresuró a coger uno de ellos y ponérselo. Cuando acabó de vestirse, se miró al espejo y éste le devolvió la imagen de una hermosa muchacha humana vestida a la usanza élfica y con los cabellos rubios sueltos sobre sus hombros.  
  
Sonrió contenta por aquella visión y, cerrando el armario y las puertas que daban al balcón, salió de su cuarto para ir a cenar; pues seguramente ya la esperaban.  
  
Pero al salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí se dio cuenta de una cosa. ¡No sabía dónde tenía que ir! Se palmeó la frente sintiéndose realmente estúpida al no habérselo preguntado a aquella doncella.  
  
Resignada, decidió caminar por el pasillo hacia la derecha, con la esperanza de que sabría llegar de alguna manera.  
  
Entonces, cuando giraba hacia la izquierda por otro pasillo chocó con alguien, cayendo al suelo.  
  
Avergonzada, levantó la vista para disculparse, cuando escuchó una hermosa y suave voz varonil.  
  
-¿Estás bien?-  
  
Fue en aquel momento cuando se encontró con una mirada azul preocupada. Sin poder evitarlo, Lúthien abrió un poco la boca, sorprendida.  
  
¡Era el elfo del balcón! Se veía tan atractivo desde cerca... Sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de rojo, gradualmente.  
  
Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el elfo le tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. La tomó tímidamente, y se sorprendió al notar cómo la levantaba con gran facilidad.  
  
-Perdonadme, soy un despiste...-, consiguió articular en voz baja y dudosa, ella, intentando disculparse.  
  
El elfo sonrió, y viéndola tan avergonzada le dijo dulcemente:  
  
-No os preocupéis, yo también tengo parte de culpa.-  
  
Lúthien sonrió con timidez y logró mirarle a los ojos. Enrojeció al instante y bajó la mirada de nuevo, algo asustada, al ver aquellos bellos ojos de mar tan serenos y aquella encantadora sonrisa que el elfo le dedicaba.  
  
-Bueno.-, empezó él - creo que he de irme, la cena me espera. Hasta pronto señorita...-  
  
Él quedó en silencio, al darse cuenta de que no sabía siquiera su nombre.  
  
-Lúthien. Mi nombre es Lúthien.-, dijo ella reaccionando.  
  
-Encantado señorita Lúthien. Mi nombre es Glorfindel.-, respondió él sonriendo.  
  
Inesperadamente, él le tomó la mano, y, delicadamente, se la besó.  
  
-Ha sido un placer conoceros.-, dijo casi en un susurro.  
  
Lúthien quedó asombrada ante su gesto y asintió halagada, no pudiendo articular palabra.  
  
De pronto, y cuando Glorfindel ya se marchaba, recordó el porqué de que no estuviese en aquel momento cenando.  
  
Se adelantó un poco, acercándose a él, y mirándolo aun con timidez, le dijo:  
  
-Si no es molestia, ¿me podríais decir por dónde he de ir para encontrar el salón donde cena Elrond?-  
  
Como respuesta, Glorfindel esbozó de nuevo una bonita sonrisa.  
  
La cena ya había pasado y Lúthien se acomodaba ya entre las sábanas de su lecho. Se acurrucó bien y cerró los ojos. Suspiró cansada. El viaje había sido duro, pero al fin podía descansar bien.  
  
De improviso, acudieron a su mente ya casi adormecida las imágenes de aquella tarde-noche, cuando había conocido al rubio elfo llamado Glorfindel. Tenía que reconocer que él había conseguido asombrarla y captar su atención. ¿Cómo no fijarse en aquellos ojos azules y esos fuertes y musculazos brazos? Pero no sólo eso. Cuando chocó con él en el pasillo y se presentaron, había notado una agradable y simpática amabilidad en él. Definitivamente había algo diferente en aquel elfo. Algo especial y... cálido.  
  
Arrullada por el sentimiento nuevo y dulce que sentía nacer en ella y por el recuerdo del elfo que acababa de conocer, se sumió en un dulce y placentero sueño.  
  
Ella no era consciente aun, pero desde aquel momento, quedó prendada de Glorfindel.  
  
Bueno, esta es la primera historia que publico, así que no sé muy bien como va esto. ^_^ Espero que os guste. 


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2  
  
Aquella mañana despertó pasadas unas horas del amanecer. Era evidente que iba a ser así, pues se había acostado agotada por el cansancio.  
  
Soñolienta, se levantó de su cama para dirigirse, casi como una autómata, hacia el cuarto de baño.  
  
En él había ya preparada una tina con agua tibia, en el perfecto punto entre calidez y frescura.  
  
Lúthien sonrió para sí misma. Seguramente Elrond lo había mandado hacer, pues sabía que para ella había sido un arduo viaje el que había hecho para llegar a Rivendel.  
  
Deshaciéndose del camisón que se había puesto la noche anterior y quitándose también la ropa interior, se acercó a la tina para asearse.  
  
Subió por un peldaño que habían puesto al lado y se metió poco a poco en el agua. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció ante el contacto de ésta, y se abandonó a la fantástica sensación de pureza que generaba.  
  
Relajada por la caricia del agua en su piel, se perdió unos instantes en sus pensamientos, no pudiendo evitar dirigirlos una y otra vez hacia Glorfindel.  
  
Una manada de intensos y confusos sentimientos se agolparon en su mente e hicieron que su corazón se sobresaltase.  
  
Deseó mil veces poder abrazarlo y sentirlo entre sus brazos para no soltarlo jamás.  
  
Todo aquello que sentía le hacía notar la evidencia de que ellos ya se habían conocido antes. Era como si, de repente, se hubiese percatado de que ya conocía aquella mirada. De que ya había escuchado su hermosa voz dirigiéndole bellas palabras.  
  
En algún lugar...hacía ya mucho tiempo.  
  
Lo sabía. Simplemente sabía que aquello era cierto. Así se lo dictaban su alma y su corazón.  
  
Por primera vez desde que lo conoció, se preguntó si él sentiría lo mismo. Sorprendida por un doloroso sentimiento, por la posibilidad de que no fuese así, se hundió totalmente en el agua, mojando también su cabello.  
  
No podía soportar esa idea. El corazón se le retorcía como en una invisible y dolorosa tortura tan sólo pensándolo.  
  
Acongojada, se preguntó una y otra vez si alguna vez tendría la oportunidad de confesarle lo que sentía, de si podría estar con él.  
  
Pero...¿ y si no fuese así? ¿Y si nunca pudiese estar con él, ni una sola vez?  
  
De repente, y casi sin darse cuenta, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Sólo se dio cuenta de ello cuando un sollozo sorprendió su garganta y escapó sin poder contenerlo.  
  
¿Lloraba? ¿Estaba llorando? Si tan sólo lo conocía de un día... Se preguntó si era posible aquello. Amar a alguien con quien tan sólo has hablado una vez...  
  
Pero su corazón no le podía estar mintiendo, la cálida sensación que sentía tan sólo imaginando sus ojos era la evidencia de sus sentimientos.  
  
Se moría por entregarle sus labios y por sentir su suave aliento acariciándole el cuello en un abrazo que entrelazase sus almas y sus manos.  
  
Abrumada por toda aquella avalancha de emociones, se alzó del agua, y, cogiendo una jarra que habían puesto al lado, se echó el agua que contenía encima. El agua estaba ligeramente fría, y aquello acabó de despertar sus sentidos.  
  
Salió de la tina y tomó una toalla, con la que cubrió su cuerpo desnudo. Secándose un tanto distraída, salió del cuarto de baño para sacar del armario uno de los vestidos que le habían regalado.  
  
No le dio muchas vueltas al tener que escoger, pues lo hizo al azar.  
  
Cuando ya se lo hubo puesto, se acercó al tocador que había enfrente de su cama y tomó un peine para arreglarse el pelo. Se pasó el peine poco a poco por el pelo, alisándolo a su paso. Después se lo recogió en una trenza y se dispuso a salir del cuarto.  
  
Aquella vez sí sabría por dónde ir. Lúthien sonrió divertida al recordar cómo la noche anterior había necesitado la ayuda de Glorfindel.  
  
Aquel elfo...  
  
Sacudió su nombre de su mente, sorprendiéndose a sí misma al verse tan obsesionada con el elfo.  
  
Mientras pensaba en todo aquello, salió del cuarto y se dirigió rápidamente donde Elrond y sus hijos (primos suyos aunque por herencia, pues en realidad eran primos de un antepasado suyo) la esperaban para desayunar.  
  
O eso creía ella, porque allí tan sólo encontró a Arwen, que la esperaba pacientemente.  
  
-Por fin llegas...-, dijo ella amablemente.  
  
Lúthien, sorprendida, se acercó y sentó a su lado.  
  
-Mi padre está en su despacho, luego quiere que vayas a hablar con él.-, aclaró la elfa.  
  
¡Claro! ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? Ella no estaba allí por placer (aunque le agradaba estar allí) sino por una importante misión encomendada por su tutora Galadriel.  
  
La chica, asintiendo, se apresuró a desayunar. La misión no podía esperar más. Cuando acabó, salió de allí rápidamente, despidiéndose casi de reojo de Arwen.  
  
Preguntando a los elfos que se encontraba por el camino consiguió llegar al despacho donde ya la esperaba Elrond. Por fin podría empezar aquella misión por la que había sido separada de sus padres.  
  
Tocó a la puerta, y al escuchar una voz desde dentro invitándola a pasar, abrió la puerta y entró despacio, sabiendo la seriedad del asunto que allí la llevaba.  
  
Al entrar, pudo ver cómo de grande era el despacho del Señor de Rivendel. Estaba sutilmente decorado, tenía un tono serio, el lugar. Debía tenerlo para los asuntos que solían tratarse allí dentro.  
  
Elrond estaba erguido ante su escritorio, con porte elegante y seguro. Al verla entrar, la hizo sentarse, con un ademán, en la silla que había delante suyo.  
  
Lúthien obedeció y se sentó delante de él, esperando a que Elrond se sentara y empezaran hablar sobre el tema que la había llevado allí.  
  
Suspirando cansado, ( cosa que sorprendió a Lúthien ), comenzó a hablar:  
  
- No sé por dónde empezar...- dijo sentándose.- La verdad es que pensaba dejarte descansar algo más antes de comenzar con esto, pero parece que el tiempo se ha vuelto en nuestra contra.-  
  
Lúthien se removió inquieta en su sitio, viendo la preocupación reflejada en los ojos de Elrond.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-, susurró casi sin querer.  
  
-No te voy a ocultar nada, Lúthien. Todo esto te atañe tanto a ti como a mí.- cerró los ojos como reuniendo valor.- Los Nazghûl han salido de Mordor. Ya sabíamos que el único había sido hallado, pero confiaba en que tendríamos más tiempo para organizarnos. Ahora, Gandalf ha desaparecido, y cuatro hobbits, junto con tu primo Aragorn, intentan llegar hasta aquí.-  
  
La noticia sacudió con fuerza la conciencia de Lúthien, haciéndole ver por fin, que las cosas se estaban complicando mucho.  
  
-No es que quiera presionarte, pero sabes que ahora es cuando tú debes ayudarnos.-  
  
Elrond se alzó de nuevo, y, girándose hacia el armario que tenía detrás, sacó de él una especie de joyero con aspecto de ser muy antiguo.  
  
Poniéndose de nuevo de cara a ella, lo puso sobre el escritorio, haciendo que toda la atención de Lúthien se centrara en el misterioso objeto.  
  
No sabía porqué, pero era como si lo que hubiese en su interior la llamase y no pudiese hacer nada para dejar de mirar hacia allí.  
  
Elrond, viendo su reacción, puso una mano sobre la tapa del joyero, y, abriéndolo poco a poco, le dijo:  
  
-Esto te pertenece-  
  
La tapa se abrió del todo, dejando al descubierto un maravilloso diamante, del tamaño de una almendra; que relucía con la luz más hermosa, destellando con miles de colores. Estaba engarzado a una fina cadena de plata, para podérselo colgar al cuello.  
  
Al verlo, Lúthien quedó hipnotizada por su luz, pero también por el poder que sentía surgir de su interior, un poder que se le antojaba conocido.  
  
-Esta joya la tuvo Lúthien Tinúviel en sus manos; se la dio un mensajero de Manwë. Su misión sería guardarla y traspasarla de padres a hijos hasta que apareciera aquella a quien estaba destinada. Tú.-  
  
-¿Yo?-, preguntó confusa y admirada Lúthien.  
  
-Sí. Con esta joya podrás liberar tu verdadero ser y mostrarte tal y como eres en realidad. Sé que esto es un poco difícil de aceptar, pero Galadriel ya te dijo quién eres. Debes tomar la joya y aprender a dominar tus poderes. Debes ayudarnos.-  
  
Ella, alargó la mano hacia la joya, tomándola con delicadeza y respeto. Por un momento, el diamante centelleó en sus manos, dejando a la vista que por fin estaba en manos de su legítima dueña.  
  
Lúthien se lo colgó al cuello, sintiéndose extrañamente fuerte y poderosa. Algo que no solía sentir.  
  
Pero de repente algo le acudió a la cabeza.  
  
-Pero, ¿y Aragorn y esos hobbits? ¿No deberíamos enviarles ayuda?-  
  
Elrond sonrió entonces, dando a entender que aquel tema lo tenía ya solucionado.  
  
-Hoy mismo partirá alguien de mi confianza en su busca.-  
  
Ya había pasado el día desde la entrevista con Elrond, y Lúthien estaba ya en su habitación, dispuesta a ponerse cómoda con su camisón e irse a dormir.  
  
Extrañamente, no había visto a Glorfindel en todo el día, y eso la había tenido preocupada.  
  
Salió a la terraza antes de cambiarse, quería ver un momento las estrellas en aquella despejada y clara noche.  
  
Pero entonces, dirigiendo su mirada hacia abajo, distinguió una figura montada a caballo que empezaba ya a cabalgar hacia la salida de Rivendel.  
  
Debía ser el elfo de confianza que enviaba Elrond en busca de los hobbits y Aragorn.  
  
Pero aquella silueta le era conocida, muy conocida. No podía ser. Desgraciadamente, el elfo se giró y se encontraron sus miradas, confirmando el peor de los temores de Lúthien.  
  
¡Era Glorfindel! ¡Glorfindel se iba!  
  
TBC  
  
Ahí va el segundo, a ver qué tal os parece.  
  
Bueno, contestando al review de lothluin:  
  
Muchísimas graciasssss!!! Gracias por leer mi historia y darme tu opinión, me ha encantado que te guste ^_^ Tienes razón con eso de que Lúthien no es tan fina como parece ;), aunque entre los buenos lo sea bastante no significa que si la provocan... Pos eso, espero que este capítulo no te decepcione. 


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3  
  
Nueve días habían pasado desde la partida de Glorfindel. Nueve. Y durante aquellos días Lúthien sintió y sufrió como nunca lo había hecho en sus 22 años de vida.  
  
¿Cómo se podía explicar aquello? No sabía cómo lo había conseguido aquel elfo, lo único que sabía Lúthien era que le había robado el corazón.  
  
Saber que él estaba fuera enfrentándose a un poder tan letal y oscuro como el de los Nazghûl hacía que temiera por él; que llorase incluso.  
  
Durante los primeros días no pudo evitar culpar a Elrond por ello, por haberlo enviado al peligro. Sabía que era injusto culparlo a él, que seguramente él lo había enviado porque sabía que volvería sano y salvo. Lo sabía. Pero es que temía por la vida de Glorfindel.  
  
¿Y si le pasaba algo? ¿Y si moría? No podía ni pensarlo. Porque si lo hacía el corazón comenzaba a dolerle como si fuese a estallarle y le daban irrefrenable ganas de tomar su caballo y partir en su busca. Aunque fuese desarmada y le costase la vida encontrarlo.  
  
Parecía una locura, ¿no es cierto? Fue entonces cuando tuvo que aceptarlo. Se había enamorado. Lo amaba con locura, y ya no había marcha atrás. Y haría lo que fuera por conquistar su corazón.  
  
Se juró que, si volvía, le confesaría su amor. Aunque él la rechazase. No podía permitir que se le escapara sin habérselo dicho antes.  
  
Pero no sólo hizo eso durante los nueve días que habían pasado. Intentando olvidar que Glorfindel se hallaba fuera y ante el peligro, se decidió a hundirse de lleno en el control de sus poderes.  
  
Se pasó horas y horas sola en el bosque, tan sólo concentrándose y sintiendo su poder correr y latir en sus venas. Lo dejaba fluir tranquilamente, para luego concentrarlo en la palma de su mano, poco a poco, y así crear una esfera de luz blanca y brillante. La dejaba flotar entre sus manos y luego la hacía desaparecer en pequeños copitos de luz que caían a su alrededor.  
  
Parecía que la joya que Elrond le había dado actuaba en ella desatando sus poderes, antaño dormidos. Es cierto que lo que conseguía hacer no eran sino pequeñas muestras de su poder, y que no le servirían de nada ante los poderes oscuros de Mordor. Pero por allí se empezaba.  
  
Desde que se puso la joya en el cuello había notado un cambio progresivo en ella. Poco a poco, sintió como sus sentidos y agilidad se agudizaban. Tenía la vista de los elfos, su oído y ligereza. Podía caminar por el bosque sin que ninguna criatura ni animal notase su presencia. Seguramente era gracias a su poder. Aprendería a canalizarlo y a utilizarlo como era debido.  
  
Por otra parte, había pasado mucho tiempo junto a Arwen. Habían entablado un gran amistad entre ellas, y era como si se conociesen de toda la vida. Galadriel le había hablado mucho sobre su nieta y la relación que tenía con Aragorn, primo de Lúthien. Pues, la verdad era que ella era hija de Anárion, hermano menor de Arathorn, cosa que la convertía a ella en la siguiente en la línea de sucesión.  
  
Pero Lúthien jamás se había planteado la idea de ser reina de Gondor alguna vez. No deseaba aquél futuro para sí misma. Confiaba plenamente en que Aragorn aceptaría algún día su destino. Sabía que conseguiría unir a los pueblos libres en la batalla que estaba ya comenzando. En la Guerra del Anillo.  
  
Aquél día había comenzado a practicar una nueva técnica con sus poderes. Intentaba convertir los copos de luz en puntas afiladas y dispararlas hacia delante. Pero por el momento tan sólo conseguía que se convirtieran en puntas afiladas y moverlas un poco. Al menos era un principio.  
  
Las horas se le pasaron volando y cuando se dio cuenta las últimas luces del día se filtraban por las copas de los árboles. Decidió, pues, volver a la casa para la cena.  
  
Caminó tranquila pero ágilmente entre los árboles, dirigiéndose hacia la casa de Elrond. Y cual fue su sorpresa al llegar, cuando vio a todos los elfos movilizados entorno a alguien. Vio a Elrond salir corriendo de la casa dirigiéndose al centro del corro que se había formado rodeando al recién llegado. Su rostro era de verdadero espanto, y eso acabó de asustar completamente a Lúthien.  
  
No podía ver quién se hallaba en medio de los elfos, y eso la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Necesitaba saber qué pasaba. Decidida a descubrirlo se acercó corriendo al lugar de interés de todos los elfos e intentó hacerse un hueco entre la gente.  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver quién se hallaba en el centro. Su corazón saltó en su pecho, desatando una explosión de alegría que invadió todo su ser. Se llevó la mano a la boca intentando acallar un gemido de felicidad que ya se debatía por escapar de sus labios. ¡Había vuelto!  
  
A duras penas pudo retener las ganas que tenía de lanzarse a sus brazos y llenarlo de besos y palabras de amor. ¡Estaba a salvo! Por fin podría decirle cuanto lo quería. Aunque elegiría bien el momento para hacerlo, claro está.  
  
Sujeto en brazos de Glorfindel pudo ver, después de poder recuperar algo la calma, un ser parecido a un niño. Pudo percibir claramente como luchaba por no ser hundido por una carga enormemente pesada y maligna. Era el único.  
  
Quedó estupefacta al notar que podía ver levemente a través de aquél niño o ser parecido ello. Debía estar gravemente herido, y además, intuía que había sido herido por una criatura altamente maligna.  
  
No lo dudó ni un instante. Debía ayudar a salvarlo. Se plantó rápidamente junto a Glorfindel, dispuesta a acompañarlo a donde fuera para salvar la vida de aquel pequeño ser.  
  
Glorfindel, al notar su presencia a su lado, se giró a mirarla inmediatamente. Al posarse sus ojos sobre su figura, y al ver tal determinación en sus ojos, no pudo evitar sentirse morir una y otra vez. La amaba con locura, y no había dejado de pensar en ella ni un instante en aquellos nueve días que no la había podido ver.  
  
Sintió la tentación de soltar a Frodo para abrazar y estrechar como nunca aquella mujer entre sus brazos. La había echado tanto de menos...¡tanto! Y pensar que se había enamorado de ella conociéndola tan poco.  
  
De pronto Elrond, que por fin había conseguido ordenar a todos los elfos mandándoles diferentes tareas que le facilitarían la curación de Frodo, apareció ante él con rostro compungido.  
  
-Llevémosle inmediatamente dentro. Sino no nos ocupamos de él ahora mismo no sobrevivirá.-, dijo.  
  
Se fueron casi corriendo hacia el interior de la casa. Yendo lo más rápido que podía llegaron a una habitación ya preparado para Frodo. Entraron como un rayo y lo tendieron inmediatamente en la cama que había en el cuarto.  
  
Lúthien se avanzó a los otros dos y despojó a Frodo de su camisa para dejar al descubierto la herida que lo arrastraba a la sombra. Enseguida una mano se posó sobre la suya. Su suave contacto hizo que se le erizase el cabello de la nuca, estremeciéndola de arriaba abajo.  
  
Glorfindel la miró pidiéndole permiso para empezar a curar la herida. Mientras, Elrond preparaba un ungüento de athelas y hierbas medicinales élficas que haría salir el veneno de la herida. Cuando lo tuvo hecho se giró hacia el herido.  
  
Sobre la herida vio dos manos, la una sobre la otra. Glorfindel y Lúthien se habían quedado mudos mirando el uno al otro. Elrond comprendió entonces la situación, pero no podía permitir que aquello los distrajese en aquel momento. Carraspeando, se acercó a ellos, que se separaron inmediatamente, sonrojándose en el acto.  
  
Pronto los tres se pusieron a trabajar en el herido, concentrándose de lleno en salvarle la vida. Tardaron unas horas en estabilizarlo y sacarlo del peligro. Pero al menos lo habían conseguido.  
  
Cuando ya salían del cuarto dispuestos a dejar descansar a Frodo e irse a descansar cada uno a su cuarto, pues la noche ya estaba bastante entrada, Glorfindel exclamó asustado, recordando algo:  
  
-¡Lalwen!-  
  
Lúthien se giró inmediatamente, sorprendida y dolida al escuchar salir de su garganta el nombre de otra mujer con preocupación. Elrond, se giró hacia él y le dijo que Lalwen ya había sido atendida y que podía estar tranquilo.  
  
Pero para cuando Glorfindel se dio la vuelta para despedirse de Lúthien, ya no la encontró. Cayó entonces en la cuenta de lo que había pasado. Maldijo mil veces su suerte y su torpeza con las mujeres. Deseó que al día siguiente pudiese encontrarla y explicarle de alguna manera que no amaba a Lalwen. ¿Pero cómo sin delatarse sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella?  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Lúthien dio un fuerte portazo al entrar en su habitación y se lanzó llorando a su cama. Gritó todo lo que pudo tapando su boca con la almohada, para que nadie más escuchase. Dolía tanto ver al ser que amaba preocuparse tanto por otra mujer que había conocido esos nueve días que había estado lejos de ella. ¡Y pensar que ella no había hecho otra cosa que rezar por él!  
  
Se enroscó y acurrucó en la cama llorando y sollozando maldiciendo su suerte. Sentía que lo había perdido, y aquello la destrozaba. Pero lo que más daño le hacía era saber que lo había perdido sin haberlo tenido jamás.  
  
Apretó los puños con fuerzas, clavándose las uñas en las palmas, hasta hacerse salir sangre. Aquella noche no podría dormir. Se la pasaría llorando como jamás lo había hecho. Sola. Sintiéndose más sola que nunca.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Al día siguiente Glorfindel despertó temprano, y lo primero que hizo fue salir al balcón y mirar enseguida el balcón donde sabía que Lúthien lo había mirado justo antes de marchar en busca de Frodo.  
  
Pero las cortinas, inusualmente, estaban echadas, no dejándole ver a quien estaba dentro. Apesumbrado, se vistió y dirigió enseguida a desayunar junto a los tres hobbits que habían acompañado a Frodo y Lalwen. Al verla en la mesa no pudo evitar enfadarse consigo mismo al recordar lo ocurrido la anterior noche.  
  
Durante todo el día no la vio en ningún momento, excepto un instante en que pasó junto a su puerta. Se paró en seco al escuchar desde dentro unos sollozos femeninos. ¿Tanto le había dolido? Tenía que arreglar aquello, podía dejar que los dos siguieran sufriendo.  
  
Posó la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta decidido. Pero, de repente, le acudió la mente la posibilidad de que ella lo odiase. Sintió como aquella puerta se convertía en un gran muro que los separaba. Un muro que le resultaba imposible de sortear.  
  
Asustado y deprimido como nunca había estado, soltó el pomo y se fue de allí con la cabeza gacha y lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Al día siguiente Frodo despertó, y aquello alegró los corazones de todos aquellos que se hallaban en Rivendel.  
  
¿Todos?  
  
No. No todos. Lúthien seguía tremendamente dolida por aquel malentendido con Glorfindel, mientras que él estaba demasiado asustado y confundido como para intentar hablar con ella.  
  
El único momento en que se vieron fue a la hora del desayuno. Cuando ella pasó ante la puerta de donde el desayunaba. Tan sólo fue un instante, pero Lúthien, al ver a Lalwen junto a Glorfindel no pudo evitar mirarle a él con una mirada triste y dolorida, que hizo que los ojos de Glorfindel se llenaran de lágrimas.  
  
Pero, él, al notarlo, sabiendo que estaba ante los hobbits y Lalwen, bajó el rostro y se la limpió rápidamente.  
  
Aquella tarde le fue comunicado que habría una fiesta en honor de Frodo, y que todos en Rivendel asistirían. Fue entonces cuando decidió que debía hablar antes con ella. Debía arreglarlo antes de la fiesta.  
  
Se dirigió sin demora al cuarto de Lúthien, donde estaba seguro que la encontraría. Al llegar tocó suavemente a la puerta y esperó a que ella lo recibiera. Y no tardó mucho en hacerlo.  
  
Al abrir la puerta y ver quién era, en los ojos de Lúthien se pudo apreciar cierto espanto. Tuvo ganas de cerrar la puerta y esconderse en la habitación para no salir nunca más. Pero se contuvo y lo hizo pasar cortésmente.  
  
Enseguida él, titubeante le empezó explicar:  
  
-Sé que quizás no me creas, pero he venido para decirte que lo de la otra noche fue un malentendido.-  
  
-¿El qué?-, preguntó ella fríamente, sin mirarle a los ojos.  
  
Glorfindel se quedó de piedra, pero recuperando enseguida la compostura le respondió:  
  
-Que yo no amo a Lalwen si es lo que piensas, tan sólo me preocupé por ella porque estaba débil cuando la dejé a cargo de Legolas.-  
  
-A mí no me importa si la amas o no, no es de mi incumbencia.-, le dijo de nuevo con frialdad.  
  
Glorfindel se exasperó y perdió los estribos, cosa que nunca le había pasado. Cogió fuertemente a Lúthien de los brazos y la obligó a mirarlo.  
  
-¡Por qué me evitas!-, le gritó.  
  
Lúthien le giró la cara asustada, con lágrimas en los ojos. Dándose cuenta, de repente, de lo que estaba haciendo, la soltó rápidamente y murmuró:  
  
-Yo...lo siento...-  
  
Se giró y, como pensando si decir algo más, se fue de la habitación, cerrando suavemente la puerta.  
  
Cuando ésta se cerró del todo, Lúthien cayó al suelo de rodillas, tapándose el rostro con las manos y llorando de nuevo.  
  
TBC 


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4  
  
Pasaron unas horas des del último encuentro entre Glorfindel y Lúthien, y nada pareció cambiar. La gran fiesta se acercaba y la situación entre ellos parecía haber empeorado incluso.  
  
Arwen no estaba ciega, y podía ver que tanto el uno como el otro sufrían. Jamás había visto tan serio a Glorfindel, ni tampoco con una mirada tan triste. Glorfindel siempre había sido un elfo alegre, tremendamente positivo.  
  
Por otra parte, Lúthien era joven, y de carácter festivo desde su nacimiento. Eso lo sabía por su abuela, que a menudo se comunicaba con ella. Y aunque, cuando Lúthien llegó fue la primera vez que la vio, enseguida la quiso como a una hermana. Por eso le dolía verla tan deprimida, y siempre encerrada en su habitación.  
  
Por eso decidió que ella tenía que hacer algo. Primero hablaría con Lúthien. La haría entrar en razón.  
  
Se dirigió prestamente hacia el cuarto de la chica y tocó a su puerta. Nadie respondió, pero sabía que estaba dentro. Su instinto élfico se lo decía. Suavemente, abrió la puerta y entró en el cuarto.  
  
-¿Arwen?-, se oyó susurrar a una agotada Lúthien.  
  
Arwen no pudo evitar sentir pena y compasión por ella. Estaba allí, acurrucada en su cama, con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto y la cara marcada y mojada por las lágrimas.  
  
Acercándose poco a poco a ella, se sentó en el borde de la cama y le acarició lenta y suavemente el cabello dorado.  
  
-Pequeña... No deberías estar así. La fiesta se acerca y tendrías que prepararte.-, le susurró con voz maternal.  
  
Lúthien contrajo el rostro en una expresión de tristeza, y enterró el rostro en las sábanas.  
  
-No pienso ir.-dijo.  
  
-¿Por qué? Eso sería una grosería por tu parte.-, le reprendió con dulzura Arwen.  
  
Lúthien alzó el rostro de nuevo, y la miró apesumabrada.  
  
-No tengo ánimo suficiente como para volver a mirarlo. Y si él va... No estaré tranquila durante toda la fiesta. Es mejor que me quede.-  
  
Arwen sonrió comprensiva, sabía que por alguna razón habían discutido, pero estaba segura de que era una razón de lo más nimia.  
  
-Si es por eso no tienes excusa para faltar. Debes arreglar lo que hay entre vosotros esta misma noche.-  
  
Lúthien bajó los ojos claramente asustada, y en el fondo, arrepentida por lo que le dijo a Glorfindel. Pero unas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su mente que le impedían plantearse la opción de hablar con él y pedirle perdón.  
  
-Pero...él ama a Lalwen...Estoy segura... Yo no pinto nada en su vida, entonces.-, dijo con lágrimas de nuevo en sus ojos.  
  
Los ojos de Arwen se abrieron por la sorpresa, y no creyéndose lo que Lúthien acababa de decir, estalló en una risa clara y alegre.  
  
Lúthien se quedó estupefacta ante la reacción de la elfa, y no pudo evitar sentir cierto enojo.  
  
-¡Pero qué tontería! Lúthien, ¿cómo va amar él a Lalwen? Si no pasa un día en que te busque desesperado con la mirada, y si no te ve su rostro pierde luz y alegría. Y al contrario si te encuentra. Ambos estáis sufriendo sin razón.-, exclamó Arwen alegremente.  
  
El corazón de Lúthien se sobresaltó al escuchar aquello sobre su amado elfo, y, recordando lo que le había dicho horas atrás, se lanzó a los brazos de Arwen sollozando con más arrepentimiento que nunca.  
  
-¡He sido una estúpida! ¿Cómo me he podido comportar tan mal con él? Seguro que ahora se ha enfadado conmigo...Me siento tan mal...-  
  
Arwen estrechó el abrazo intentando confortarla, y le dijo, tranquilizadora:  
  
-No creo que esté más enfadado contigo de lo que está consigo mismo.-  
  
La separó de ella, le secó las lágrimas, y siguió, sonriente:  
  
-Así que ahora, déjate de llantos y alegra esa cara. Te voy a poner guapísima para la fiesta, y allí hablarás con él y todo se arreglará. Ya lo verás.-  
  
Se levantó toda ella decidida, y abrió el armario del cuarto de Lúthien.  
  
-Vamos a ver que te puedes poner para esta ocasión...-,dijo distraídamente.  
  
Lúthien se levantó también, y sintiéndose positiva de nuevo, no pudo evitar sentir gran aprecio por Arwen.  
  
-Arwen...-, llamó suavemente Lúthien.  
  
La elfa se giró para escucharla, con un vestido ya en la mano.  
  
-Gracias...-  
  
Ella sonrió como diciéndole con la mirada que no era nada, y se acercó a ella, enseñándole el vestido.  
  
-¿Qué te parece éste?-  
  
Lúthien observó el vestido con detenimiento: Era de un blanco aterciopelado; de cuello de barca; ajustado al cuerpo hasta la cintura, donde se habría una gran falda acabada en una pequeña cola por detrás; en los bordes habían unos adornos en hilo dorado; en la cintura un fino cinturón de oro con, en el centro una hermosa gema dorada; y las mangas ajustadas al brazo hasta la muñeca, donde acaba en pico.  
  
En resumen, un vestido bellísimo y radiante.  
  
-Perfecto.-, declaró Lúthien.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Glorfindel salió de su habitación después de haberse arreglado debidamente para la fiesta. Cerró la puerta con un suspiro, y salió a los jardines, con la intención de esperar allí hasta que la cena de la fiesta comenzase. De lo que no se dio cuenta fue, que al pasar junto a un grupo de elfas, fue la causa de sus suspiros y el punto que ellas seguirían con la vista, después, en la fiesta.  
  
Se sentó en uno de los bancos de piedra que había bajo un gran sauce llorón. Paseó su mirada por el paisaje que se mostraba ante él: El sol estaba bajo, y sus últimas luces iluminaban el jardín de árboles de Rivendel. Había una gran fuente en medio de todos ellos y varios bancos en todo el jardín. Un lugar de lo más bello y relajante, sin lugar a dudas.  
  
Cerró los ojos pensativo, y navegó a través de sus recuerdos más cercanos. Topó entonces con el encuentro de horas atrás con Lúthien. Apretó los puños furioso consigo mismo. ¡Le había gritado! Y lo peor era que ella se había asustado, ahora seguro que lo odiaba. No podía soportar pensar eso.  
  
No sabía porqué había actuado así, debería haberse callado. Lo había empeorado todo con aquella actitud impulsiva. Suspiró pesaroso, y bajó la cabeza con abatimiento. Abrió los ojos decidido esta vez a pedirle perdón, jurándose a sí mismo no cometer ni un error más.  
  
Para cuando volvió a alzar los ojos, el jardín había cambiado por completo. O al menos a su vista. Porque, allí, en la fuente, sentada en el borde e iluminada suavemente por la luz del sol poniente, se hallaba Lúthien.  
  
Jamás había visto criatura más bella. Estaba extremamente hermosa, y eso que siempre la había visto bella. Pero es que, en aquel momento, vestida delicadamente de blanco y con el cabello recogido en un peinado que entrelazaba parte de sus cabellos con pequeñas gemas y detrás de su cabeza, y con una brillante y fina corona ceñida a su frente, se le antojaba como un ángel. Como el ángel más bello del cielo.  
  
Su imagen lo había dejado paralizado, y no fue hasta que se dio cuenta de que era la oportunidad perfecta para disculparse, cuando se levantó y se dirigió con pasos indecisos hacia ella.  
  
Al llegar junto a ella, que estaba distraída y aun no lo había visto, carraspeó con cierta emoción, llamando su atención.  
  
Lúthien se giró un poco sobresaltada, y al verlo a él, se levantó rápidamente, nerviosa al darse cuenta de que era la oportunidad que estaba esperando para disculparse.  
  
-Yo...sólo quería...bueno...-,titubeó Glorfindel.  
  
-¡Perdóname!-, dijeron al unísono.  
  
Los dos se quedaron mudos al oír lo que había dicho el otro, sus miradas se encontraron y se unieron intensamente. Lúthien enrojeció en el acto, y bajó la mirada, no pudiendo evitar sonreír.  
  
-Pero si la culpa fue mía...No deberías disculparte.-, dijo extrañado Glorfindel.  
  
Lúthien negó con la cabeza, y con mirada arrepentida le murmuró:  
  
-No, fue mía. Me comporté fatal contigo, no debí ponerme así por una tontería...-  
  
Glorfindel sonrió, y aunque aun sentía que la culpa era suya, sabía que si seguían así se pasarían toda la noche echándose la culpa cada uno a sí mismo. Así que, tomándole su mano entre las suyas le susurró:  
  
-Entonces...todo arreglado, ¿no?-  
  
Ella asintió quedamente, no pudiendo apartar su mirada de la azul y serena de Glorfindel. Sintió como el calor subía a sus mejillas, y al sentir su mano entre las de su amado elfo, notó con emoción como el corazón le galopaba furioso en el pecho. Aquél era el momento perfecto, debía decírselo.  
  
"Debo confesarle mi amor, ¡ahora!" Pensaron ambos a la vez.  
  
Pero justo en el momento en que Glorfindel abría sus labios para decirle a Lúthien cuánto la amaba, sonó la campana de Rivendel, indicando que en breve comenzaría la cena.  
  
En el rostro de Lúthien se dibujó la decepción, y Glorfindel maldijo la estúpida campana.  
  
-Vaya...creo que deberíamos ir...-, dijo Lúthien.  
  
Glorfindel asintió medio sonriendo, y ambos se dirigieron, juntos, hacia el salón.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
En la cena, todos los invitados conversaban animadamente y se divertían, mas, Glorfindel y Lúthien se distraían con facilidad de las conversaciones, estaban como en las nubes, y no podían evitar echar de vez en cuando, una mirada hacia donde estaba el otro.  
  
Y así pasó la cena, entre fugaces miradas y disimuladas sonrisas. Así que, cuando Elrond anunció que la fiesta proseguía en la sala del fuego, Lúthien se lo agradeció profundamente, pues allí por fin podría acabar lo que la maldita campana había interrumpido.  
  
Todo ya estaba preparado, en la sala, y los invitados siguieron a Elrond hacia allí. La mayoría de elfos ase pusieron a bailar al son de las hermosas tonadas que unos elfos de Rivendel tocaban.  
  
Otros, entre ellos Lúthien, se apartaron de la pista de baile, y se pusieron a charlar. Aunque ella no se puede decir que prestase mucha atención a lo que su amiga Arwen le contaba.  
  
No paraba de mirar aquí y allá, en busca de alguien muy especial para ella. No lo encontró, y sin embargo sabía que estaba allí, en algún lugar cercano. Arwen, que sabía lo que Lúthien buscaba, no pudo evitar echar una mirada de reojo hacia atrás.  
  
Allí estaba, tal como imaginaba, camuflado entre sus amigos, Glorfindel, que observaba embelesado a la joven Lúthien. Sonreía con una mirada que lo delataba. No se equivocaba cuando suponía que estaba loco por Lúthien.  
  
Arwen volvió a girarse, al sentir que ella la llamaba con insistencia.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-, preguntó.  
  
-Arwen, tu padre te llama.-, respondió preocupada Lúthien.  
  
Ella asintió, y se dirigió hacia su padre, dejando a Lúthien sola. Ésta, al ver que ya no tendría el apoyo de Arwen, decidió acercarse a la pista de baile, donde acababa de distinguir a Glorfindel, entre los demás elfos.  
  
Pero cuando comenzó a acercarse, se encontró que él bailaba con Lalwen. Se quedó paralizada, el corazón se le paró de golpe. Sintió como una furia de fuego la invadía, y todo lo que había pasado antes de lacena se desmoronaba.  
  
Justo en aquel momento, Legolas tomó a Lalwen. Todas las sospechas que luchaban por invadirla se derrumbaron, y las palabras de Arwen resonaron en su mente, tranquilizándola. Ella suspiró aliviada.  
  
Para cuando volvió a alzar los ojos, se topó inesperadamente con la serena mirada de Glorfindel, que se dirigía hacia ella. El corazón de Lúthien dio un salto y comenzó a latir furiosamente, mientras la adrenalina corría por sus venas.  
  
Cuando Glorfindel por fin llegó frente a ella, le tendió la mano, invitándola a salir a bailar, y esperó pacientemente su respuesta. Lúthien no sabía qué hacer, en su interior sentía que su mente y su corazón se enzarzaban en una equilibrada lucha. El corazón le pedía a gritos que se lanzase a sus brazos y no lo dejase ir jamás, y sin embargo, la mente le suplicaba una huida precipitada.  
  
Pero Lúthien actuó casi automáticamente, y le tendió también la mano. Glorfindel sonrió, claramente contento por su respuesta, y se la tomó cuidadosamente, estirándola hacia sí mismo.  
  
Le puso la mano en su espalda desnuda (pues llevaba un escote por detrás bastante pronunciado), disfrutando el contacto con aquella suave piel, y la estrechó más contra su cuerpo, sintiendo el latir desesperado del corazón de Lúthien y su entrecortado respirar.  
  
Entonces, viendo que ella no se atrevía a mirarlo, le soltó la mano y le levantó suavemente la barbilla, haciendo que sus hermosos ojos azul verdosos se toparan con los suyos.  
  
Mirándola dulcemente y con ternura, la arrastró al baile; y durante todo el tiempo que bailaron sintió que ella se iba relajando y lo miraba cada vez más tranquila; e incluso con algunos destellos de seducción en su mirada.  
  
Las sonrisas se sucedían cada vez con más frecuencia: estaba claro que no atendían a la música ni al alrededor, sino el uno al otro, y nada más. Ya nada más importaba.  
  
El baile terminó, pero ellos no se soltaron. Quedándose quietos, sin poder mirar a otro sitio que no fueran los ojos del otro, comenzaron a aproximarse cada vez más.  
  
Los dos corazones anhelaba rozarse, las almas poder abrazarse y no separarse jamás. Los labios se rozaron levemente, las manos se unieron y se entrelazaron los dedos.  
  
Y los dos, no pudiendo aguantar más, se fundieron en un tierno beso lleno de amor y deseo. Sus labios se rozaban y acariciaban sin fin, sabiendo que por fin estaban juntos...  
  
Se separaron tan sólo unos milímetros y se miraron fijamente, los dos sabían que sus sentimientos los habían traicionado, pero ya no importaba. Y aunque ya era obvio, Lúthien susurró quedamente un "te amo".  
  
Glorfindel, sonriendo, asintió. Llevó sus labios a su frente y la acarició con dulzura. Lúthien pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Glorfindel, y mirándolo con los ojos llenos de amor, lo arrastró hacia un nuevo beso aun más dulce que el anterior.  
  
TBC  
  
Bueno, este capítulo me ha salido un poco más largo, pero es que no podía posponer la declaración otro capítulo más :P . Espero que os guste, y muchísimas gracias a las que me habéis dejado reviews, me animáis muchísimo. ^_^ 


	5. Capítulo 5

El paraíso. Eso era lo que sentía Lúthien que había encontrado. La noche anterior había descubierto la mayor felicidad que jamás había podido sentir. El elfo que amaba con locura, Glorfindel, le había confesado su amor con un dulce beso. No habían hecho falta palabras. Parecía de ensueño. Estaba enamorada de un apuesto, caballeroso y gentil elfo, y él la correspondía. "No hay cosa más grande que amar y ser amado." Esa era la verdad más grande que ocupaba su corazón.  
  
En aquel momento, estirada en su cama, con el fino camisón puesto y la mirada perdida en el vacío, Lúthien no podía evitar sentirse rebosante de felicidad. Eufórica pero tranquila y relajada. Serena. Como su amado elfo.  
  
Se estiró, desperezándose. El sol ya había salido hacía unas horas, y el desayuno no tardaría en comenzar. Pero aquel día no tenía ganas de desayunar. Algo raro en ella, porque le agradaba mucho el comer.  
  
Sabía por Glorfindel mismo, que aquel día no estaría en Rivendel en toda la jornada, hasta la noche. Debía explorar la zona por orden de Elrond, que temía que hubiese algún ataque en contra de Rivendel.  
  
Desechando la decepción que sentía por no poder pasar con él el día, se levantó de su cama, decidida a pasar la jornada lo mejor que pudiese. Se vistió con un precioso y vaporoso vestido azul, trenzó sus cabellos y se colocó una fina y brillante tiara de plata.  
  
Cuando ya estuvo arreglada, salió de su habitación, con un libro en la mano. Dirigió sus pasos hacia el exterior de la casa, a una hermosa terraza en medio de los edificios élficos. Pensó en quedarse allí, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que era un sitio bastante transitado. Y ella deseaba tranquilidad.  
  
Así que, por esa misma razón, huyó del lugar, no queriendo ser encontrada por Elrond, que seguro le querría hablar sobre su misión. Y es que Lúthien aun deseaba descansar algo sus emociones, para así poder emprender su cometido con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
Llegó aun corriendo a las puertas del reino de Rivendel. Miró a un lado y a otro, y fue entonces cuando descubrió un caminillo algo escondido, en un lateral del muro del reino. Estaba cubierto por una bóveda de plantas enredaderas, y aunque al principio era algo oscuro, enseguida comenzaba a iluminarse gracias a los rayos de sol que se filtraban entre las hojas de las plantas.  
  
Lúthien tomó el agradable camino, guiada por su instinto, convencida de que llegaría al lugar perfecto para estar tranquila.  
  
Y no se equivocaba. Pronto, ante sus ojos, apareció un gran prado plagado de pequeñas flores silvestres, con algún que otro árbol poblando el lugar. La hierba era mecida suavemente por una cálida brisa, que acariciaba ahora su rostro. En resumen, era un lugar tranquilo, soleado, perfecto.  
  
Una sonrisa iluminó el joven y bello rostro de Lúthien, y ella se dirigió caminando tranquilamente, hacia uno de los árboles. Se sentó bajó él, protegida por su sombra. Recostó su espalda en el viejo y robusto tronco, y se colocó el libro en la falda.  
  
Observó por un momento su tapa. Era de un azul oscuro, aterciopelada al tacto, y el título rezaba, en letras élficas: Laurëa aurësse. O en lengua común: Amanecer dorado. Lo había descubierto en su equipaje el día anterior. Seguramente se lo habían colocado allí justo antes de que partiera, sin que se diera cuenta.  
  
Un nombre acudió a su mente, y no pudo evitar sonreír agradecida. Haldir, su entrenador ( pues ella entrenaba en el arte de las armas, por una razón que será tratada más adelante), y mejor amigo. Sabía que a ella le agradaba en desmesura la lectura, y le había regalado aquel libro. No lo había comenzado a leer, y sentía gran curiosidad por el contenido del libro. Posando su pálida mano sobre la tapa, la abrió, y pasó las primeras páginas, hasta llegar al principio del primer capítulo. No supo nunca porque, pero en cada momento en que se ponía a leer aquel libro, se sintió liberada, y a la vez, totalmente identificada e involucrada con la historia que narraba. Un gran y hermoso romance entre un elfo y un ángel. En toda la historia, nunca se mencionaban los nombres de los protagonistas, y sin embargo la trama nunca perdía su fuerza sentimental.  
  
Enseguida se enfrascó en la historia y perdió la noción del tiempo, totalmente metida en la lectura del libro.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
El sol ya había alcanzado su punto más alto, y algunos de sus dorados rayos lograban traspasar la bóveda de frescas y verdes hojas que ofrecía a Lúthien algo de sombra y frescura. Aquellos finos rayos de luz llegaban a ella, y hacían brillar sus dorados cabellos.  
  
Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que ella llegase a aquel hermoso prado y se pusiese a leer bajo la sombra de aquel gran árbol. De hecho, era mediodía. Y ella, Lúthien, se hallaba totalmente concentrada en las letras de las blancas y finas páginas de su libro. Nada en ese momento parecía indicar que algo pudiese interrumpir su lectura.  
  
Pero de repente, unos largos mechones de oscuro cabello se posaron sobre las letras del libro, llamando su atención. Alzó los ojos, sorprendida. Y al hacerlo se topó con una mirada marrón, profunda y misteriosa. Era una joven hermosa, de tez pálida y cabellos oscuros y largos. No era elfa, y sin embargo Lúthien notó en ella gran poder y sabiduría. Estaba inclinada sobre ella, y la miraba sonriendo. Parecía que había querido saber algo sobre el libro que aun sostenía entre sus manos.  
  
-¿Qué libro es?-, preguntó la chica, dando veracidad a las suposiciones de Lúthien.  
  
-Laurëa aurësse.-, respondió ella, amablemente.  
  
-Una bonita historia, sin duda.-, dijo la misteriosa chica, mientras se sentaba a su lado.  
  
Lúthien la observó detenidamente. Era hermosa, sin ningún tipo de duda, y tenía algo mágico en la mirada. Los gestos eran elegantes y suaves, su figura esbelta, y era alta. Más alta que ella. Desprendía un olor dulce, embriagador, que la hizo sentir segura a su lado.  
  
Le cayó bien des del principio, desde que la vio por primera vez. Sintió que cualquier cosa que le explicase o cualquiera de sus sentimientos, serían comprendidos por la chica. Sentía que, de algún modo, había un intenso lazo entre ellas que comenzaba a formarse, y que más adelante, sería irrompible.  
  
Pero ella le hizo una pregunta, sacándola de su ensoñación.  
  
-¿ De qué quieres huir, tú?-, le dijo, mirando hacia el cielo.  
  
Lúthien se sorprendió por la pregunta. ¿ Cómo sabía ella que había querido escapar de sus responsabilidades? De nuevo, sintió que en aquella mujer había algo verdaderamente mágico. Era como si leyese en sus ojos y mente, como si aquel destello dorado que surcaba sus oscuros ojos de vez en cuando fuese símbolo de algún extraño poder. Había algo atrayente en su voz, algo que le recordaba...  
  
-Por cierto, mi nombre es Lalwen. No me había presentado.-,dijo la chica a modo de disculpa.  
  
¡Lalwen!  
  
Aquel nombre cayó como una losa especialmente pesada sobre su corazón y conciencia. ¡Aquella chica era la que tantos líos le había traído!  
  
Algo debió notar Lalwen en el rostro de la asustada y acongojada Lúthien, porque frunció el ceño desconcertada.  
  
Fue entonces cuando Lúthien recordó que todo había resultado ser una mera confusión, que Glorfindel la amaba a ella, y que no podía sentirse más feliz en aquel momento. Suavizó la expresión del rostro, y sonriendo le dijo, mientras cerraba el libro:  
  
-El mío es Lúthien, encantada.-  
  
Fue a partir de ese momento en el que hablaron por primera vez, cuando una gran amistad apareció entre ellas.  
  
Descubrieron que tenían similares aficiones y pensamientos, los mismos ideales y ganas de luchar. Ambas tenían corazón guerrero, pero también ansiaban la paz y el amor.  
  
Los lazos irrompibles de la amistad verdadera las unieron de tal forma que sentían que eran como verdaderas hermanas.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Era ya de noche cuando Lalwen y Lúthien aparecieron en la casa de Elrond. El semielfo, señor de la casa, las reprendió levemente por haber huido de tal forma, pero no hubo severidad en su mirada, pues, en el fondo, las comprendía.  
  
Juntas, entraron en la casa y se despidieron en uno de los pasillos, donde sus caminos se separaban. Cada una se dirigió a su habitación a descansar o prepararse para cenar, según sus preferencias.  
  
Lúthien, contenta por haber conocido a una nueva amiga, se encaminó a su habitación, dispuesta a dejar el libro y buscar a Glorfindel, que ya debía haber llegado.  
  
Cuando hubo dejado el libro, salió de su habitación, y se dirigió a la sala del fuego, decidida a preguntar a los que allí se hallaban dónde se encontraba Glorfindel. Si no lo encontraba allí primero, claro.  
  
No le costó mucho tiempo llegar, pues cada vez se conocía más la casa y le era más fácil desplazarse por ella.  
  
Las puertas de cristal opaco que daban a la acogedora sala estaban abiertas de par en par. El fuego crepitaba saltarín en el hogar, dando una agradable calidez a toda la sala. Había allí bastantes elfos, unos recogidos ante las llamas, explicando y cantando historias, otros reunidos en grupo y conversando, y otros solitarios, leyendo sentados en alguno de los mullidos sillones. Lúthien recorrió la sala con la mirada, buscando a su rubio elfo. Pero no lo halló en aquel lugar.  
  
Mas, en el momento en que quiso acercarse al elfo más cercano, que leía tranquilamente en un rincón, para preguntarle sobre Glorfindel, una elfa que había estado en un grupo reducido, se le acercó con paso decidido.  
  
Mientras avanzaba hacia ella, Lúthien la observó atentamente:  
  
Era muy alta, andaba erguida (quizá demasiado), y con la cabeza bien alta. No era la elfa más agraciada, pero por el hecho de pertenecer a la hermosa raza ya era bastante bella. Tenía los cabellos castaños y lacios, la cara alargada y fina, y una expresión adusta que la hacía parecer una especie de aya demasiado estricta. Más tarde supo que su nombre era Vairë.  
  
Caminaba a grandes zancadas, taconeando demasiado fuerte. A Lúthien no le dio buena espina que se acercase a ella de aquel modo, pero preparó la mejor de sus sonrisas para saludarla en cuanto estuviese lo suficientemente cerca como para que la escuchase.  
  
Pero no llegó a formular su saludo, porque la elfa se le plantó delante mirándola con furia y arrogancia, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la abofeteó con fuerza.  
  
El sonido de la bofetada resonó por toda la sala, y los suaves murmullos de conversa y los cantos cesaron de inmediato. Todo el mundo se había girado a mirarlas.  
  
Lúthien estaba atónita, no podía comprender qué había hecho ella para merecer tal trato. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla, enrojecida por el golpe, y miró desconcertada a la desagradable elfa. Ésta la miraba sonriendo, satisfecha por lo que había hecho, y aquello hizo que Lúthien no pudiese evitar que la furia empezase a bombear su sangre a gran velocidad. El corazón le latía apresurado, y sentía unas grandes ganas de devolverle el golpe a la maliciosa elfa. Algo se estaba desbordando en ella, sentía el poder crecer en su interior, intentando dominarla, llamándola a una pelea. Pero se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba ocurriendo a tiempo, y se dominó como pudo. No era normal que Lúthien perdiese la calma, aquello tenía algo que ver con la joya de Elrond, estaba segura. Había cerrado los ojos, en sus intentos por no dejarse llevar por la ira, y cuando los volvió a abrir vio que la elfa empezaba a hablar.  
  
-¡Esto es lo que mereces! ¡Avergüénzate de ti misma, porque lo que estás haciendo no tiene perdón!-, gritó en tono casi triunfal.  
  
Lúthien se preguntó qué debía ser lo que estaba haciendo para que la estuviese tratando tan mal. Y pareció que la elfa notaba su desconcierto, porque hizo una mueca de desprecio y siguió hablando.  
  
-Claro, no sabes qué has hecho mal.-, dijo imitando exageradamente un tono maternal.- ¡¿Crees que es justo que quieras hacer sufrir a Glorfindel sólo porque lo quieres a tu lado?! ¡Eres una egoísta! ¡Lo has embrujado, y cuando mueras él se pasará la eternidad llorándote! ¡Y encima tú habrás vivido una vida maravillosa a su lado, dejándole como legado sólo dolor y amargura! ¡No lo mereces, estúpida mortal!-, escupió.  
  
De pronto, Lúthien empezó a notar como el mundo cedía bajo sus pies. ¿Y si tenía razón? Nunca había pensado lo que ocurriría cuando muriese... ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido? Él era inmortal, y si se enamoraba demasiado de ella... sólo le proporcionaría dolor... Y eso era lo último que deseaba.  
  
Las lágrimas empezaron a nublarle la vista, mientras caían sin cesar por sus mejillas. Un gemido escapó de su garganta, desencadenando un desconsolado llanto, al comprender que si quería que Glorfindel fuese feliz, debía renunciar a él. Y saberlo dolía.  
  
Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que toda la sala la observaba atentamente. Horrorizada, se cubrió el rostro con la manos, mientras seguía sollozando. Aquella maldita elfa lo había conseguido, la había humillado de mala manera.  
  
Sólo deseaba salir de allí, que todo el mundo se girase y dejase de observarla. ¡Quería estar sola!  
  
Mientras escapaba corriendo de la sala, escuchó como ésta se llenaba de murmullos. Sin duda, hablaban de ella, y aquello la hizo sentirse aún peor.  
  
Aquellas palabras la habían herido muchísimo. Corrió desesperada hacia su habitación, y se encerró de un portazo, para lanzarse llorando a su cama. Lo que más daño le hacía era que ella misma sabía que tenía razón, que no tenía ningún derecho a estar con él, pues jamás llegaría a ser una elfa. Y aquello, para su pesar, haría daño a Glorfindel, si seguían con su amor. Se acurrucó como pudo entre las sábanas, y se tapó el rostro lleno de lágrimas, queriendo desaparecer del mundo.  
  
De pronto, y sin antes llamar a la puerta, alguien entró a su cuarto, y se dirigió lentamente hasta su lecho. Se sentó a su lado, y comenzó a acariciarle dulcemente los cabellos.  
  
-¿Qué te ocurre mi ángel? ¿Por qué lloras?-, dijo muy preocupado Glorfindel.  
  
El llanto incrementó su intensidad, y Lúthien estrechó las sábanas entre sus manos, con rabia. No creía merecer sus caricias, ni tampoco su preocupación. Glorfindel, sin embargo, se preocupó aún más, e intentó alzarle rostro, queriendo hablar con ella.  
  
-No...-, gimió Lúthien tristemente y entre lágrimas.  
  
La confusión invadió la mente de Glorfindel. ¿Había hecho o dicho algo que la había herido? Las dudas comenzaron a vagar precipitadamente por su corazón, y empezó a preocuparse de verdad, inculpándose del llanto de su amada.  
  
-¿Es culpa mía?-, titubeó.  
  
De repente, el llanto cesó, y la joven alzó el rostro, aún sin mirarlo a la cara, y negando con la cabeza, en silencio.  
  
-¿Cómo va a ser culpa tuya? Si tú eres el elfo más atento y dulce que he conocido...-, susurró Lúthien, con un hilo de voz.  
  
-¿Entonces por qué lloras? Explícamelo, te lo suplico.-, respondió Glorfindel, bajando la voz.  
  
Ella se giró y lo miró a los ojos. Tenía el rostro empapado en lágrimas, sus ojos opacos, enrojecidos por el llanto, tristes y sin luz. Al mirarle, empezó a temblarle casi imperceptiblemente el labio inferior. Lúthien se lo mordió, notando que no podría aguantar mucho más antes de deshacerse en llantos delante de él.  
  
-Es culpa mía...-, confesó con la voz rota.- No te merezco...  
  
Sus ojos volvieron a empañarse en lágrimas, que comenzaron a caer por su rostro sin control, mientras ella luchaba por contenerse en vano, y se le escapaban gemidos de desesperación.  
  
En aquel preciso instante, sintió como unos firmes y fuertes brazos la rodeaban, y la estrechaban contra el pecho cálido y protector de su elfo. Sintió cómo Glorfindel le acariciaba el cabello lenta y suavemente, con cuidado y ternura. No pudo evitar llorar aún más fuerte, pues sentía que él no debía perder el tiempo con ella de aquella manera. Lo amaba con locura y tan sólo deseaba lo mejor para él, y no quería que por su causa sufriera toda su vida. No, eso jamás.  
  
-No deberías estar conmigo... Sólo te causaré sufrimiento y dolor...-, logró decir sollozando incontroladamente.  
  
-¿Qué?-, recibió como respuesta.  
  
Glorfindel no podía estar más estupefacto. ¿Había escuchado bien? No era posible, y sin embargo ella lo había dicho, sin ningún tipo de duda. ¿Qué ella le causaría dolor?  
  
-¡Eso es imposible!-, exclamó.  
  
-No lo es... Si me sigues amando, cuando muera...-, susurró ella con la voz entrecortado por el llanto.  
  
Glorfindel lo entendió todo entonces. Así que era por eso por lo que lloraba... Él ya lo había estado pensando seriamente antes de confesarle su amor, y llegó a la conclusión de que no le importaba en absoluto tener que sufrir más tarde, si durante la vida de su amada ella estaba junto a él. La amaba demasiado como para dejarla como ella le estaba pidiendo que hiciera, moriría de pena si lo hiciese. Lúthien se había convertido en su razón de vivir, y no quería perderla por lo que le parecía una tontería. Si el destino había decidido que se enamoraría de una mortal, lo aceptaba. Quizá tiempo atrás se hubiese negado rotundamente a aceptarlo, pero al conocerla a ella, supo enseguida que no podría negarle nada a aquellos ojitos azules que lo habían visto por primera vez en Rivendel. Si ella debía morir, estaba decidido a entregarse en cuerpo y alma a hacerla la mujer más feliz de Arda, aunque cuando marchara tuviese que vivir la eternidad llorándola. Por eso, no la abandonaría jamás.  
  
Pero Lúthien seguía llorando entre sus brazos, desconsoladamente, queriendo renunciar a ser amada para que él no sufriese nunca. Incluso intentó zafarse de su abrazo, en su convicción de que no debía estar con ella. Pero lo hacía débilmente, como si luchase contra sí misma.  
  
Como respuesta Glorfindel la estrechó aun más, sin hacerle daño.  
  
-¿Quién te ha dicho que debes dejarme?.-, le preguntó suavemente.  
  
Sintió como Lúthien intentaba retener el llanto para poder responderle.  
  
-¿Por qué piensas que alguien me lo ha dicho?-, preguntó ella, en un tono tan agotado que a Glorfindel se le encogió el corazón.  
  
Mirándola a los ojos ahora llorosos, no pudo evitar que el corazón se le llenase de ternura, y, llevado por sus sentimientos, le tomó suavemente de la barbilla, y se acercó a sus labios, que besó dulce y lentamente. La besó sin prisas, saboreando cada instante en que sus labios se acariciaban, sintiendo sus lágrimas mojándole la piel y humedeciendo el beso. La amaba, y no le importaba otra cosa que hacerla feliz.  
  
Cuando se separó de ella, Lúthien, que lloraba en silencio, se le abrazó estrechamente, poniéndole la mejilla en el pecho.  
  
-Es igual, no hace falta que me digas quién ha sido. Sólo olvida lo que te ha dicho.-, le susurró suavemente al oído, mientras volvía a abrazarla.- Porque no quiero que me abandones nunca... No lo hagas te lo suplico, porque si lo hicieses sí sufriría. Moriría de pena si no te tuviese a mi lado... Aquellas hermosas palabras conmovieron fuertemente el corazón de Lúthien, que volviendo a romper a llorar, aunque esta vez de alegría, consiguió decirle entre lágrimas:  
  
-Te amo...-  
  
Y así quedaron, abrazados estrechamente, Lúthien llorando silenciosamente y Glorfindel sosteniéndola en sus brazos con los ojos cerrados.  
  
TBC  
  
Bueeeenoo, después de muchísimo tiempo sin publicar nada, vuelvo con este 5º capítulo que espero sea de vuestro agrado. Pueden lanzarme los tomates dejándome algún review :-P 


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6  
  
Aquella noche, Glorfindel dormía intranquilo. Se revolvía en su cama, envuelto en las sábanas, murmurando ininteligiblemente y sudando. Su rostro se contraía en gestos de preocupación y desesperación. En su pesadilla, alguien cercano sufría. Alguien muy cercano a él.  
  
Dentro del sueño, se encontraba en Rivendel. Pero era un Rivendel diferente al que ya conocía. Era triste, oscuro, pálido. En el ambiente algo presagiaba una desgracia.  
  
Se hallaba en las caballerizas, y no estaba solo. Alguien preparaba a un caballo blanco y esbelto en el extremo más apartado de donde él estaba. Caminó despacio hacia allí, temeroso de confirmar sus sospechas. Quiso creer que estaba equivocado, pero no era así. Allí, preparando a Daiwán, se hallaba Lúthien. Tenía el rostro serio, decidido. Colocaba un fardo tras la silla que le permitía montar el corcel, y lo ataba con finas correas, a fuertes estirones. Parecía estar algo enfadada, pero el motivo lo ignoraba.  
  
Momentos después, ella salía del recinto, ignorándolo por completo. Glorfindel, asustado por ello, la siguió e intentó cogerla, después de haberla llamado varias veces en vano. Pero algo extraño ocurrió: Cuando cerró la mano sobre la muñeca de Lúthien, sorprendentemente, sus dedos traspasaron su cuerpo y se cerraron en el vacío.  
  
Glorfindel quedó quieto, estupefacto por lo que acaba de ocurrir. ¡Ella no le respondía por que no lo podía ver! Ni tampoco escucharlo... Todo resultaba demasiado extraño...Lo único que sabía era que debía seguirla para saber qué era lo que ocurría.  
  
Para cuando se dio cuenta de que Lúthien ya desaparecía por la puerta, sólo pudo correr tras ella, y llegar a su lado justo cuando aparecía otra figura en el umbral de la siguiente puerta.  
  
Era Vairë, y la miraba con muy malos ojos. Lúthien la vio, pero la ignoró por completo, fijando la vista detrás de la elfa. Pero cuando quiso traspasar la puerta para dirigirse a la sala contigua, Vairë se interpuso en su camino.  
  
-Apártate.-, dijo Lúthien secamente, sin siquiera mirarla.  
  
-No permitiré que desobedezcas a Elrond.-, respondió la elfa, encendida de furia.  
  
Lúthien cerró los ojos, se le crisparon los puños, e inspiró profundamente, aparentemente para relajarse. Destensó las manos, y volvió a abrir los ojos, y esta vez sí la miró a los ojos. Y lo hizo con una mirada fría, dura.  
  
-No te metas donde no te llaman.- le espetó, apretando los dientes.  
  
Vairë retrocedió espantada. Aquella mirada era terrorífica, vislumbraba poder. Un poder enorme a punto de desbordarse en contra suyo, inducido por la rabia que llevaba dentro la muchacha que aun seguía mirándola, furiosa.  
  
-Está bien.-, respondió con la voz rota, pero con frialdad.- Haz lo que quieras. Cuando Sauron halla vencido recuerda que habrá sido culpa tuya.-  
  
Y alzando la cabeza orgullosa, aunque con visibles muestras de temor, se giró y se marchó a paso vivo, lejos de allí.  
  
Lúthien seguía inmóvil, observando con fría parsimonia su marcha a través de la sala.  
  
Pero justo antes de que Vairë desapareciera por la puerta del otro lado de la habitación, algo se desató en ella, subió desde su pecho y estalló en su garganta.  
  
-¡No me importa nada mi estúpida misión! ¿Me oyes? ¡Seguiré a Glorfindel hasta la muerte!-  
  
Sus gritos resonaron por toda la sala, y sus ecos acompañaron a la elfa hasta que cerró la puerta de un fuerte golpe.  
  
Glorfindel seguía quieto a su lado, pero esta vez la observaba atónito. Un cúmulo de preguntas se acumularon en total desorden en su mente y pugnaron cada una por ser respuesta.  
  
¿Una misión? ¿Si Sauron vencía sería culpa suya? ¿Lo seguiría hasta la muerte? ¿Era él mismo la causa de aquella pelea? ¿Por él desobedecería a Elrond?  
  
Demasiados puntos en la oscuridad, demasiada confusión... Había allí muchas cosas que desconocía. Necesitaba saber, saber qué estaba ocurriendo.  
  
Pero antes de que pudiese siquiera intentar sacar algo en claro, su atención se desvió por completo hacia Lúthien. Algo le ocurría. Algo horrible.  
  
Se tambaleaba presa de algún tipo de mareo. Tanteó el aire con la mano derecha en busca de sustento, y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. Estaba muy pálida.  
  
De repente, hizo una mueca de dolor, seguida de un gemido ahogado, y dirigió su mano libre a su pecho. Se agarró la tela que cubría aquella zona, y la apretó y arrugó. Sus ojos estaban desmesuradamente abiertos, y respiraba muy agitadamente.  
  
La primera reacción de Glorfindel fue abrazarla, para luego llevarla en brazos él mismo a algún sitio donde la pudieran atender inmediatamente. Pero de nuevo, traspasó su cuerpo como si fuera algo totalmente etéreo y sin sustancia. Se retiró, impotente, desesperado de verla en tal agonía sin poder hacer nada por ayudarla.  
  
Entones, ella empeoró aún más. En el momento en que quiso volver a inspirar profundamente, tratando de calmarse, se quedo estática. Abrió la boca horrorizada, y los ojos se le llenaron de espanto. Su mano pasó del pecho al cuello rápidamente.  
  
Se estaba ahogando. Agonizante, comenzó a boquear en busca de un aire que no llegaba a sus pulmones.  
  
El corazón de Glorfindel se había parado por completo. ¡No lo podía creer! Lúthien estaba muriendo ante sus ojos, ¡ sin él poder hacer nada por salvarla!  
  
Empezó a gritar, desesperado. Gritaba a pleno pulmón pidiendo socorro, ayuda, ¡ lo que fuese! ¡Lo único que deseaba era salvarla a ella! Si a él le era imposible, ¡ que cualquier otro acudiese en su ayuda!  
  
Pero era inútil.  
  
Fue entonces cuando algo muy significativo ocurrió.  
  
Mientras Lúthien seguía intentando liberarse de aquella horrible tortura, el colgante que llevaba al cuello se desprendió sin aparente razón, y cayó, ante su espanto.  
  
Sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas, mientras comprendía su destino, al observar como el diamante que le había entregado Elrond llegaba al suelo y se despedazaba en mil añicos.  
  
Entonces, justo después de que el diamante desapareciera, totalmente roto, ocurrió. Ante el llanto desesperado y las lágrimas que caían sin fin de los ojos de Glorfindel, Lúthien se desplomó. Cayó al suelo, inerte, fría. Con los ojos clavados en el vacío, sin vida.  
  
Justo después, mientras él seguía llorando con el corazón destrozado, en el suelo de rodillas, la imagen despareció por completo.  
  
Glorfindel se despertó de golpe, se incorporó rápidamente, gritando, y con la cara encharcada en amargas lágrimas.  
  
-¡Lúthien!-, gritó angustiado.  
  
Su corazón galopaba desbocado en su pecho, y parecía que en cualquier momento se le saldría del cuerpo.  
  
Se llevó una mano a la frente, y se apartó los cabellos empapados de sudor que caían rebeldes sobre sus ojos. Intentó calmar su respiración, pero la imagen de Lúthien cayendo muerta al suelo no le dejaba en paz.  
  
Había sido un pesadilla horrible.  
  
¿Una pesadilla? No, no podía ser simplemente un producto de su subconsciente. Había sido demasiado real. Pero tampoco quería creer que había sido una visión de un posible futuro. Era una posibilidad que lo aterraba, que lo dejaba sin aliento.  
  
Poco a poco, comenzó a tranquilizarse, y sus ojos a adaptarse a la oscuridad que aun reinaba en la habitación. Seguramente aun faltaban bastantes horas antes de que el sol se alzase por el este.  
  
Viendo que sería incapaz de volverse a dormir, apartó las sábanas rápidamente, y se alzó de su lecho. Aquella noche se había acostado, como todas, con tan sólo un pantalón fino y holgado, de color beige. Con las vueltas que había dado en la cama se le había arrugado ligeramente. Pero aquello no le importó en absoluto.  
  
Se acercó decidido al recipiente lleno de agua fresca que siempre había en su habitación, bajo un espejo. Metió las manos en el agua, que en aquel momento se le antojó helada, y haciendo la forma de un cuenco con sus manos, se la echó a la cara.  
  
Gracias a ello, sus sentidos acabaron de despertarse, y pudo empezar a pensar con algo de claridad. Pero cuando abrió los ojos, y se encontró con su imagen reflejada en él, no pudo evitar quedarse un momento observándose. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por el llanto. Pasó sus dedos, admirado, por debajo de sus ojos. Jamás había tenido los ojos de aquella manera. Nunca había llorado tanto como para que se le pusieran así. Estaba claro que Lúthien había desencadenado algo en su interior que lo hacía sentir como nunca lo había hecho.  
  
Fue entonces, al pensar en ella, que recordó lo que tenía en mente hacer.  
  
Se secó la cara con una toalla que tenía siempre allí al lado, y se incorporó. Se preguntó si Lúthien estaría bien en aquel momento. Pero recordando la pesadilla se dio cuenta de que si era algo real, pasaría en un futuro, y por lo tanto Lúthien debía estar perfectamente. Durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, envuelta en las sábanas, con sus dorados cabellos en desorden sobre la almohada. Respirando pausada y relajadamente. Con su carita de ángel.  
  
Suspiró al imaginársela de aquella manera, sin poder evitar sonreír.  
  
Saliendo de su ensoñación, se dirigió a la puerta, y sin darle mayor importancia al hecho de que no llevaba más que un pantalón, salió al pasillo, para luego irse hacia los jardines.  
  
Sabía que había alguien más despierto en Rivendel, alguien que le ayudaría a comprender la terrible y angustiante pesadilla que había tenido.  
  
Así pues, se puso a caminar por los ahora desiertos pasillos de la casa, hasta llegar a la gran puerta que daba a los jardines. Al salir a ellos, una sueva brisa le acarició la piel, como si de una bienvenida se tratase.  
  
Empezó a avanzar, notando en la planta de los pies el tacto mullido de la hierba húmeda.  
  
La luna estaba alta en su camino hacia el oeste. Brillante, plateada y majestuosa, reinaba sobre las hermosas estrellas que la acompañaban en su viaje. Glorfindel las observó por un momento, dejando que ahora la brisa meciera sus cabellos sueltos. El suave canto de las hojas llegó a sus oídos, susurrándole en el idioma de la naturaleza unos hermosos versos.  
  
Era algo inusual incluso entre los elfos escuchar el canto de la naturaleza, por eso Glorfindel abrió los ojos enseguida, sorprendido. Y al hacerlo se encontró, que tal como había imaginado, no estaba solo en el jardín.  
  
Una esbelta y hermosa figura femenina se hallaba sentada en el banco de piedra ante él, a unos pocos metros, bajo un alto olmo. Los cabellos negros le caían libremente sobre los hombros, contrastando con el inmaculado camisón blanco que cubría su cuerpo.  
  
-¿No puedes dormir?-, le preguntó, sonriendo, Lalwen.  
  
Glorfindel le devolvió gentilmente la sonrisa, y se sentó a su lado, bajo el olmo, suspirando.  
  
-Después de la pesadilla que he tenido no podría dormir ni con litros y litros de somnífero.-, susurró él, mientras el rostro se le tornaba serio.  
  
-¿Una pesadilla?-, preguntó Lalwen, preocupada, pues no por nada eran amigos.  
  
Glorfindel se tapó el rostro con las manos, abatido, abrumado al recordar lo que había soñado. Lúthien agonizando, cayendo al suelo. Fría e inerte... Era más de lo que podía soportar. Necesitaba consejo.  
  
-En realidad no estoy seguro de que fuese tan sólo un sueño. No. Creo que es una premonición o algo por el estilo.-, dijo, mientras miraba a Lalwen.  
  
-Explícamelo, quizá pueda ayudarte.-, le propuso Lalwen, seriamente.  
  
Glorfindel prosiguió a explicarle detalladamente la pesadilla, aunque lo hacía con el corazón encogido de terror, y en ocasiones le costaba continuar por el dolor que le causaba recordar ciertos hechos.  
  
Lalwen lo escuchaba atentamente, con el rostro indescifrable, como si de una coraza se tratase para evitar que sus emociones fuesen perceptibles. Pero sus ojos la traicionaban, estaba tan asustada como él mismo, pero había algo más en su mirada. Conocimiento, la solución a aquella angustiosa incógnita que se le había presentado con la pesadilla.  
  
Glorfindel inspiró profundamente, después de haber explicado todo el sueño, para formular la pregunta que ardía en deseos de que fuese respuesta.  
  
-¿Qué crees que significa?-  
  
Lalwen bajó los ojos, y apretó entre sus manos la tela de su camisón. En su rostro serio y compungido pudo descifrar que lo que iba a decirle no era nada bueno.  
  
-Es difícil de decir, y también de comprender. Pero creo que debes saberlo.- , dijo Lalwen mientras volvía a mirarlo.- Y no creas que soy todopoderosa y lo sé todo, simplemente escuché una conversación entre Elrond y Gandalf mientras leía tranquilamente bajo el alféizar de la ventana. Glorfindel le tomó una mano, dirigiéndole una mirada suplicante, deseoso de saber qué era lo que el sueño había querido explicarle. Lalwen suspiró, preparándose para comenzar su explicación.  
  
-Si no entendí mal, Lúthien no se halla aquí por diversión. Ha venido para asistir al Concilio de mañana, y también para emprender una misión. Eso lo sabe también ella, como también sabe quién es en realidad. O mejor dicho, quién alberga en su interior.-  
  
Glorfindel la miró extrañado. No tenía ni idea de que Lúthien albergara tanto misterio.  
  
-El colgante que lleva -, prosiguió Lalwen.- le fue entregado por Elrond para desatar los poderes que posee, para así dominarlos poco a poco. Ella cree que su misión es ponerlos en servicio de los hombres, en contra de Sauron. Y en cierta manera es así. Pero ella desconoce la profecía, y es mejor que la desconozca...-  
  
-¿Qué profecía?-, preguntó el elfo entre asustado y maravillado.  
  
Lalwen fijó su mirada en él, pues la había desviado un momento, como recuperando fuerzas para proseguir con su explicación.  
  
-En los albores del término de la Tercera Edad,  
el ángel descenderá de los cielos para unirse a los hombres.  
Sus poderes desencadenará en contra del sirviente de mal,  
desequilibrando la balanza hacia la oscuridad o la luz.  
Mas, si el ángel renuncia al cumplimiento de la misión  
deberá volver junto a su divino creador,  
abandonando el cuerpo humano donde había habitado.-  
  
Los últimos versos de la profecía brotaron de los labios de Lalwen casi en un susurro, el cual se llevó el viento. La recitación de aquellas palabras había resultado parecer casi clandestina, y habían tenido un efecto mágico alrededor de los dos amigos. La brisa se había llevado las palabras, dejando los ecos resonar débilmente a su alrededor, y llevándose consigo algunas hojas del olmo. Las llevó delicadamente hacia un balcón del edificio, las hizo revolotear débilmente, para luego dejarlas caer.  
  
-Lúthien...-, susurró Glorfindel, con los ojos muy abiertos, al ver que no había sido casual aquella brisa, pues había conducido las hojas al balcón que daba a la habitación donde descansaba la joven.  
  
-Sí.-, afirmó suavemente Lalwen.- Ella es el ángel, el Ángel Guerrero de la profecía, creado por Manwë, y llamado entre los Vala como Kydre. Creo que has oído hablar de él alguna vez...-  
  
Glorfindel asintió débilmente, estupefacto por la serie de revelaciones abrumadoras que se le habían hecho.  
  
-Oí hablar de él en algunas canciones, pero jamás creí que...-, dijo él con un hilo de voz.  
  
-¿Sabes que Elrond y Gandalf también hablaron de ti?-, preguntó Lalwen, mirando las estrellas.  
  
Glorfindel se giró casi bruscamente a mirarla. Tenía el ceño fruncido por el desconcierto.  
  
-¿De mí?-, preguntó asustado.  
  
Lalwen asintió, sonriendo casi compasivamente.  
  
-El hecho de que tú y Lúthien estéis juntos llegó a los oídos de ambos, pues podría ser un obstáculo en el camino de la misión de Lúthien. En tu sueño ella renunciaba a la misión por seguirte, y dime, ¿qué ocurría después?-, dijo ella.  
  
Glorfindel cayó entonces en lo que le estaba insinuando la muchacha. La realidad cayó como una gran roca sobre sus hombros, y lo inclinó hacia delante. Aterrorizado, se llevó una mano a la frente, y volvió a mirar a Lalwen.  
  
-Ella moría....-, susurró con horror.  
  
-Tal como se dijo en la profecía, si Lúthien no acata su misión, morirá. Nadie os está pidiendo que dejéis de amaros, simplemente que ella no decida dejar de lado su cometido. Tu sueño ha sido una advertencia, tenla en cuenta en adelante.-, resolvió Lalwen.  
  
Glorfindel fue a levantarse, decidido a volver a su habitación para meditar seriamente sobre lo que acababa de descubrir. Pero Lalwen lo retuvo un instante.  
  
-Es importante que Lúthien no lo sepa. No es bueno para nadie saber que tu vida está ligada a una antigua profecía y que no tienes más misión que la que se dicta en ella. Cuando su misión halla sido terminada, podrá saberlo, pues será liberada del yugo del pacto que podría arrebatarle la vida en estos momentos. Recuérdalo bien Glorfindel, no debe saberlo.-, le dijo Lalwen, severamente.  
  
-Gracias Lalwen.-, murmuró Glorfindel.  
  
Ella sonrió y asintió, y dejó que el elfo marchara hacia el edificio, segura de que tendría mucho de qué pensar durante lo que quedaba de noche.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A la mañana siguiente se hizo el Concilio, donde se habló sobre el único, su destrucción y demás. Lúthien estuvo en él, silenciosa, escuchando todo lo que se decía. En más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de levantarse enfurecida a gritar unas cuántas cosas, pues habían ciertos miembros de Concilio, como Boromir y Gimli, que parecían no saber nada en cuanto al anillo y Sauron. Ella, a pesar de haber sido entregada a sus dos años a los elfos para su protección, era hija de montaraces, y por su sangre corría el orgullo de los hijos de Elendil. Pero, como Aragorn, no dejaba que éste la cegara, pues también había heredado la sabiduría de su familia.  
  
No habló mucho, pero lo que dijo fue valorado entre los asistentes, algunos sorprendidos de la astucia de la mujer. Otros, no tan sorprendidos, como Glorfindel, Aragorn, Elrond, Lalwen y todos aquellos que la conocían poco o mucho.  
  
En el Concilio, Glorfindel hubo de sentarse bastante alejado de Lúthien, y aunque no lo agradó el hecho, le facilitó las cosas para pensar seriamente sobre lo que Lalwen le había explicado la noche anterior. Acabó resolviendo que no lo olvidaría por completo, pues era imposible pasar por alto una revelación como aquella, pero sí dejaría de pensar en ella, para así no obsesionarse. Porque podría notarlo Lúthien, y aunque no lo descubriese, podría afectar a su relación. Si ocurría algo como lo de su sueño, lo evitaría, pero nada más. Aquello era lo mejor.  
  
Y así pasó el Concilio de Rivendel, acabado con la promesa de Frodo de llevar el único al Monte del Destino, y con el aviso de Elrond de que ocho individuos lo acompañarían en su misión.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Después del Concilio, Lúthien no tenía nada que hacer, y menos sabiendo que Glorfindel debía quedarse a hablar con Elrond sobre la Comunidad que acompañaría a Frodo hacia el Monte del Destino.  
  
No podía evitar sentirse enojada con Elrond por haberla privado de la compañía del elfo al que amaba, y también temerosa por lo que pudiese ocurrir. Y es que, no por nada Glorfindel era el segundo en poder en todo Rivendel.  
  
Abatida y abrumada por las sospechas de que pudiesen enviar directamente al peligro a su amado, decidió escapar de nuevo al prado donde conoció a Lalwen. Aunque era un poco tarde, y el sol quería acostarse a su sereno sueño allá en el oeste.  
  
Por el camino tubo que excusarse varias veces diciendo que había olvidado algo y que antes de ir al salón para cenar debía ir a buscarlo. No era que no le gustase que se preocupasen por ella, pero a veces le parecía que lo hacían en exceso, como si de una niña se tratase. Y le molestaba que la viesen así. Tenía veintidós años, en su raza ya era considerada adulta. Aunque no entre los elfos.  
  
Habiéndose excusado ya por enésima vez, y habiéndose librado de la vigilancia de cualquier elfo o elfa que quisiese preocuparse molestamente por ella, escapó hacia el pequeño pasadizo cubierto de enredaderas que llevaba al bello prado.  
  
Cuando salió a él, se quedó quieta, de nuevo maravillada por la hermosura del lugar, ahora bañado por la luz naranja del sol tardío. Una brisa cálida y suave le meció los cabellos y el vestido de tela vaporosa, que ondeó sobre su figura, ocultándola a veces, insinuándola otras.  
  
Avanzó entre las flores silvestres hacia el centro del prado, que tenía cierta inclinación hacia abajo, y se tumbó entre las hermosas plantitas, dejando su mente en blanco, permitiendo que la hierba la acariciase, que el viento le susurrase dulcemente en los oídos, y que el sol le entregase sus últimos rayos de cálida luz.  
  
Cerró los ojos, suspirando, no pudiendo evitar pensar una y otra vez en la posibilidad de perder a Glorfindel. ¿Qué haría sin él? Era imposible pensar en un posible futuro en el que él no estuviese a su lado, o, más bien, no quería ni pensar en ese futuro. No podía soportarlo.  
  
No después de haberse enamorado tan perdidamente de aquel bello y alegre elfo. Lo único que deseaba era estar hasta la muerte entre sus brazos. Aunque cuando pensaba en ese intenso deseo suyo, una punzada de dolor y remordimiento encogía su corazón, sintiéndose una egoísta aún. Por mucho que Glorfindel le hubiese suplicado que no lo abandonase nunca, le dolía saber que al final sería él quien sufriría eternamente.  
  
Dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación, y se giró, quedando de lado. Paseó los dedos sobre las flores, tan bellas, tan jóvenes y vivas, sintiendo algo de envidia por ellas, pues no tenían otra preocupación que ver nacer y morir el sol. Las acarició levemente con la yema del índice, distraída.  
  
Fue en ese preciso instante, cuando el roce de una mano cálida en su cintura la sobresaltó. Se giró rápidamente hacia detrás, donde se hallaba, estirado, quien la había acariciado.  
  
-¡Glorfindel! ¿No ibas a hablar con Elrond?-, exclamó Lúthien, sorprendida.  
  
Era increíble cómo había conseguido estirarse detrás de ella sin siquiera provocar el menor ruido.  
  
El elfo sonrió divertido, y asintió, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente. Ella se sonrojó al notarlo, y se dejó abrazar por él. Sintió como Glorfindel le acariciaba la espalda, suavemente, mientras le decía, en tono distraído:  
  
-Hemos hablado, pero muy poco.-  
  
Lúthien asintió, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho fuerte y cálido del elfo, notando con agrado cómo el fresco aroma a bosque que siempre lo acompañaba la envolvía. Pero entonces recordó la idea que la había estado atormentando.  
  
Le pasó los brazos por la cintura, y se agarró fuertemente a él, mientras le susurraba con el corazón encogido, a modo de ruego:  
  
-No quiero que te vayas a Mordor...-  
  
Como respuesta, notó como Glorfindel depositaba un beso tiernamente en su cabello, mientras jugueteaba con él entre sus dedos.  
  
-Tranquila, Elrond ya me ha dicho que no quiere que vaya.-, le dijo.  
  
Lúthien se incorporó a medias rápidamente, mirándolo con el rostro muy serio. Mientras ella lo miraba, él se estiró totalmente, recostando la espalda en la mullida hierba.  
  
-¿De verdad?-, murmuró Lúthien.  
  
Glorfindel asintió, mirándola también con la expresión seria.  
  
De improviso, Lúthien se lanzó sobre él, estallando en risas de pura alegría y casi gritando:  
  
-¡Soy feliz! ¡Soy feliz!-  
  
Su risa clara y juvenil no tardó en contagiarse a Glorfindel, que la recibió en sus brazos, mientras ella seguía riendo. Fue justo en el momento en que él volvió a abrazar su cintura, cuando las risas cesaron. Ahora Lúthien estaba sentada sobre Glorfindel. Sus miradas se habían unido intensamente, mientras una de sus manos se entrelazaba.  
  
Lúthien no tardó en sonrojarse, viendo como habían quedado. Bajó la mirada, no sabiendo si a Glorfindel le molestaría que ella estuviese sentada sobre su vientre. Pero aquellas dudas se disiparon por completo en el preciso instante en que notó como él le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla con la mano que aún tenía libre.  
  
Le acarició lentamente, con dulzura, pasando su mano hasta su nuca, donde la siguió acariciando. Lúthien se abandonó a la arrulladora sensación de sus caricias, cerró los ojos y suspiró, sonriendo.  
  
Desentrelazó su mano de la de Glorfindel, mientras volvía a abrir los ojos. Al hacerlo se encontró los de su elfo, tan azules y serenos como siempre, pero esta vez embargados por una intensa ternura. La observaban fijamente, deleitándose en hacerlo.  
  
Lúthien no pudo evitar fijarse en sus labios, ahora entreabiertos. Pasó sus dedos, casi sin darse cuenta, por ellos, acariciándolos, deseando hacerlos suyos. De ellos, pasó a acariciar con detenimiento su fuerte pecho, repasando con los dedos de ambas manos las líneas que marcaban sus músculos sobre la ropa ajustada a su cuerpo. De repente, sintió como Glorfindel le acariciaba con la otra mano el cuello, hasta que ésta se unió con la que aún estaba sobre su nuca.  
  
Sus miradas volvieron a unirse, el azul claro y sereno del cielo contra el azul profundo y verdoso del mar en calma. Y, mientras el sol se escondía tras las montañas occidentales y los bañaba con sus últimos y moribundos rayos de luz, los labios de ambos se encontraron.  
  
Se besaron lentamente, disfrutando y saboreando el roce de sus labios, tan sólo pendientes de aquel momento. Los cabellos dorados de Lúthien caían en cascada sobre el rostro de Glorfindel, y las manos de él se deslizaban con cierta timidez por su espalda, descubierta por el escote del vestido. Ella apoyaba sus manos en sus hombros, que tanta fuerza y seguridad parecían tener.  
  
Nada en aquel momento silencioso y dulce podía estropear un instante tan bello. Dos amantes besándose sin prisas, tan sólo deleitándose en el roce de sus labios, disfrutando del abrazo que los mantenía unidos, juntos.  
  
Una promesa fue forjada desde aquel preciso instante. Una promesa de amor eterno, dicha sin palabras, sellada con un beso dulce e inocente. Y el papel donde estaba escrita era aquel hermoso prado, bañado de luz tardía, y arrullado por la suave brisa de un atardecer cualquiera.  
  
La naturaleza, el sol, el sabio sauce, la luna naciente y el cielo eran los testigos de aquella promesa que abría la historia de un gran romance.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
TBC  
  
Aki os dejo el 6º capítulo. Éste ya tiene algo de emoción, pues se revelan muchísimas cosas. Espero que os guste ^.^ 


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7: Namárië, meleth nîn.**

Lúthien cerró la puerta de su cuarto tras de sí, suavemente. El día había resultado agotador, con tanto ir y venir por la preparación de la partida de la comunidad. Y es que, los nueve valerosos compañeros emprenderían su viaje en unas semanas. Lúthien estaba eufórica, pues ya sabía que su amado Glorfindel no partiría a Mordor.

Con una leve sonrisa en los labios, se llevó una mano al tocado que Arwen, con su maestría élfica y sabia paciencia, le había hecho aquella mañana. Con sus finos dedos de humana, la mortal desentrelazó sus cabellos dorados del broche plateado que le sujetaba los cabellos en una larga y hermosa coleta, liberándolos por fin.

Con la joya entre sus manos, se dejó caer, con un suspiro, en el borde de su cama, notando como sus cabellos ahora sueltos le acariciaban sus hombros al caer libremente sobre su espalda.

Dejando escapar una alegre e inocente risita, se estiró completamente en la cama, abriendo los brazos y estirándolos sobre las sábanas estiradas por las sirvientas. Cerrando aún la mano sobre el broche plateado, sonrió, sintiendo una hermosa sensación inflándole el pecho.

No podía ser más feliz, había pasado todo el día junto a Glorfindel. Abrazada a su cálido pecho, dejando que sus suaves manos le acariciaran dulcemente, cabalgando juntos, paseando, riendo, conversando... Bajo la etérea calidez del sol de otoño, envueltos en el ocre, el rojo y el dorado de las hojas caducas. Siempre arrullados por la fresca brisa que acariciaba el valle de Imladris.

Además, había estado también un rato con la que ya consideraba su mejor amiga: Lalwen. Se sentía tan bien a su lado... Siempre bromeaban y reían juntas, alegres. Aunque aquello no quería decir que en ocasiones no conversaran seriamente sobre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en la Tierra Media. Ambas parecían ser de la misma opinión. Había que luchar con fiereza por la libertad que Sauron les quería arrebatar, cruelmente.

Dejando ya a parte los recuerdos de aquel hermoso día, Lúthien se incorporó del lecho, dirigiéndose a su tocador, donde colocó, cuidadosamente, el broche en el joyero de delicados grabados.

Al cerrar la tapa de la bella cajita, reparó pro primera vez en un sobre que había sido colocado a su lado. Lo tomó, curiosa, queriendo saber quién se habría molestado en enviarle una carta.

Lo giró, pues el mensajero lo había dejado boca abajo, y descubrió el sello del remitente. Lo reconoció al instante: Plateado, de delicado dibujo, formando una estrella élfica, la misma que representaba el anillo de poder llamado Nenya.

La tensión y la congoja invadieron inmediatamente todo el cuerpo de Lúthien, paralizándola. Aquella carta provenía, sin duda, de la portadora del anillo del aire, Galadriel, su tutora. Y, no sabía porqué, pero un funesto presentimiento la hacía temer abrir el sobre y leer la carta que contenía. Como si ello pudiese cambiar todo lo que había vivido hasta entonces, haciéndole perder aquello que había llegado a amar en desmedida.

Se planteó la posibilidad de hacer como que no había recibido ninguna carta, hacer desaparecer el sobre en la basura, o quemarlo en el hogar, incluso. Pero ella bien sabía que sería un gesto inútil e infantil por su parte. Galadriel sabía que aquella carta llegaría a buen recaudo hasta ella.

Además, si se molestaba en enviarle un comunicado es que debía ser algo importante lo que la empujaba a hacerlo.

Lúthien suspiró, resignada, pero aún con una extraña e inquietante presión en el pecho. Abriría el sobre y lo leería. Sí, aquel era su deber. No podía ignorar una carta de la que era su tutora, de aquella que la había cuidado y querido como una madre sin serlo.

Apartó, con una mano, la silla que había ante su tocador, haciendo espacio para poderse sentar. Ya sentada, observó por unos momentos el blanco sobre que sostenía entre sus manos, queriendo quedarse así por siempre, sin saber nada de lo que ponía en la carta que contenía.

Pero no podía ser así, de modo que, más decidida de lo que se sentía, abrió el sobre con dedos ágiles, y extrajo la carta, doblada. Temblando ligeramente y con un nudo en la garganta que le impedía casi respirar, la desdobló lentamente, haciendo aparecer ante sus ojos la cuidada y bella caligrafía de la Dama Blanca.

_Estimada Lúthien,_

_No dudo que cuando has abierto esta carta sabías muy bien qué propósito tenía yo al escribirla. No debes asustarte, aún no es tiempo de guerra, no todavía. Pero los días pasan, y cada vez nos queda menos tiempo. Sabes muy bien que tu misión no debe esperar ni un día más. Tu estancia en Rivendel sólo fue planeada para que Elrond te hiciera entrega de la joya que te pertenece y, de paso, asistir al Concilio referente al Único y su reciente hallazgo._

_Por lo tanto, pasados ya los hechos para los que allí te encontrabas, veo la necesidad de que vuelvas enseguida a Lothlórien, donde Haldir y yo misma te ayudaremos en tu entrenamiento. Te pido por favor que no te demores en partir, sea lo que sea lo que ocurra allí o haya ocurrido._

_Hazme caso pequeña, tu deber ahora está aquí, y no en Imladris. No te preocupes por parecer descortés al irte tan precipitadamente. Elrond ya ha sido avisado por el mismo mensajero que te hizo llegar esta carta. Él está de acuerdo conmigo en esta cuestión. _

_Sobre el tema de la Comunidad, no te sientas inútil al no poder acompañarlos, sabes que en breve les ayudarás, partiendo hacia donde primero necesiten ayuda los mortales. Sé que estás perfectamente preparada para luchar, no en vano Haldir te preparó para ello desde que eras una niñita, pero debo enseñarte a dominar tu poder. Sólo así conseguirás ser letal en combate._

_Espero poder abrazarte pronto en Lórien, tu hogar._

_Haz que el sufrimiento de tus padres al abandonarte no haya sido en vano._

_Namárië y hasta pronto._

_Galadriel, Dama Blanca de Lórien._

Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de la muchacha mortal, brotando de sus ojos despacio, en silencio. Y mientras ella sentía la calidez húmeda y salada de éstas corriendo por sus mejillas, apretó lo dientes, furiosa e impotente. Arrugó un poco la carta que le había enviado su tutora, al apretar las manos, cerrándolas en puños.

-¡Maldita sea!-, masculló aún con los dientes apretados, saboreando las lágrimas que mojaban sus labios.

Un dolor intenso apuñaló su pecho, ahogándola en su recién encontrado sufrimiento, haciéndola enfurecer más aún, hasta caer de rodillas al suelo, desplomada, débil y derrotada.

Bajó el rostro, deshecha en llanto, haciendo que su ahora suelto cabello, le cubriera la cara. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué en ese momento? ¿No tenía suficiente con sus guerreros? ¿Por qué la llamaba a ella?

-Si no soy nadie...-, se quejó, con la voz rota por sus sollozos.

¿Qué más daba su estúpida misión, si ni siquiera iba a afectar al curso de los acontecimientos que seguirían en breve, en la guerra? ¡Ninguna muchacha débil y mortal podría decantar la balanza hacia la victoria o la derrota! ¡Ella no podía ayudar a nadie con unos insignificantes poderes que ni siquiera podía acabar de desatar!

En ese momento, una voz interior le reprochó aquello, pues era cierto que era culpa suya que no pudiese dominar su poder. Y aquello era porque en vez de pasarse las tardes practicando, se las pasaba en brazos de Glorfindel, arrullada por su suave y varonil voz, invirtiendo todo su tiempo en el amor que por él sentía. Y, por mucho que supiese que no era lo correcto, no se arrepentía en absoluto de ello.

En ese instante, lo decidió. ¡Ya no importaba que todos se le opusieran! ¡Tampoco que sus padres estuvieran en paradero desconocido por su causa! El amor se había convertido en un dolor lacerante, y sin embargo placentero, del que no deseaba prescindir. Se había convertido en algo demasiado importante como para renunciar a él, ya era su razón de ser. ¡Por nada en el mundo se separaría de su amado elfo!

Apoyando una mano en el suelo, se levantó, tambaleante, aún con el rostro mojado por las lágrimas. Mas, sus ojos no mostraban ya sufrimiento, sino un fuego de determinación.

Dobló con manos temblorosas la maldita carta que la iba a llevar a dejar de lado su misión, la metió en el sobre, y la escondió bajo su almohada. ¡No quería volver a verla!

No supo porqué, pero en vez de meterse en la cama, dispuesta a hacer como que nada había ocurrido, salió de su habitación, guiada por un súbito impulso.

Descalza, con el cabello suelto sobre sus hombros, y las lágrimas aún deslizándose por sus mejillas, caminó por pasillos y pasillos, pasando terrazas y pequeñas placitas, siguiendo sólo a su instinto, que la llevaba con seguridad por la casa de Elrond.

Al cabo de no mucho rato, llegó frente a una gran puerta de roble, hermosamente tallada por manos élficas, en ornamentos de la naturaleza. Posó su mano sobre el pomo de oro labrado, e hizo descender la manivela con suavidad, empujando luego la puerta, para entrar sigilosamente en la estancia.

Se hallaba en una sala bastante grande, hermosamente decorada, con una gran estantería repleta de libros. Había también un gran escritorio, donde se aposentaban, pulcramente ordenados, varios montoncitos de documentos, papeles y hojas, con un libro al lado.

Lúthien se acercó, curiosa, al mencionado escritorio. Con las yemas de los dedos, temerosa por romper el élfico orden que reinaba en él, acarició la pluma azul marino que reposaba en el tintero negro. Observó con detenimiento los documentos que había sobre la mesa, deslizando su mirada sobre las líneas escritas con una cuidada y hermosa caligrafía. Luego, se detuvo en el libro que había junto al papeleo. "De la guerra y sus consecuencias", rezaba el título.

Una amarga sonrisa acudió a los sonrosados labios de Lúthien.

Apartando su atención del escritorio, pasó frente al hogar, donde delante de él se hallaba un mullido sillón de cuero verde, y, dejando atrás todo lo que en la sala se hallaba, se plantó en la puerta que llevaba al dormitorio.

La puerta estaba entreabierta. El aliento se congeló en la garganta de la mortal, cortándole la respiración. El incesante y doloroso martilleo en las sienes y en el pecho le indicó que el corazón le latía desbocado.

Sigilosamente y con una mano en el pecho, en un intento vano de acallar los golpes de su agitado corazón, posó una mano en la puerta y la abrió, lentamente.

Avanzó un paso, indecisa, con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Pero se detuvo bruscamente al alzarla y fijarla en la cama con dosel azul zafiro que albergaba a un durmiente elfo.

Entre las cortinas abiertas de la cama, e iluminado suavemente por la luz plateada de la luna, descubrió la imagen más bella que sus ojos habrían soñado admirar.

Glorfindel dormía de lado, medio tapado por las sábanas de seda azul. Los ojos cerrados, los cabellos dorados ligeramente revueltos y cayendo con rebeldía sobre su apacible rostro. La boca entreabierta en un suspiro cálido y sereno.

Su pecho, que aquella misma tarde había acogido con dulce protección a Lúthien, ascendía y descendía a un ritmo lento y acompasado, ligeramente descubierto por la camisa blanca del pijama, abierta en dos botones. El corazón de la muchacha, silenciosa en el umbral de la puerta, se estremeció levemente, emocionado, ante tal visión.

El color acudió a las mejillas de Lúthien, arreboladas de pronto. Avanzó unos pasos, no queriendo perturbar el tranquilo sueño de su amado. Con el corazón a cien por hora, hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, y caminó, despacio y sin provocar sonido alguno, hasta el pie del lecho donde Glorfindel reposaba.

Se arrodilló junto a él, y, por largo rato, mantuvo los ojos sobre su figura, deslizándose, maravillados, por el cuerpo de su durmiente amado. Pero pronto se clavaron en su rostro, deliciosamente cubierto por unos finos mechones de oro. Observó sus párpados, cerrados, negándose al extraño sueño de los inmortales. Su tez, ligeramente bronceada por el sol que la acariciaba en cada paseo matutino.

Sus labios. Rojos, finamente dibujados, suaves al tacto, y extremamente dulces en el arte del beso. Y ella lo sabía, porque aquellos bellos labios le habían concedido esos besos, tan ansiados por otras, pero tan suyos como no lo serían de nadie más. Aquel sentimiento atrapó su alma, y en un dulce orgullo, la hizo sentirse más unida que nunca al elfo que ante ella tenía.

Deseó no que nadie más posase en él sus manos, deseó intensa, fervientemente ser suya para siempre, no entregarse a nadie más. Porque a nadie podría entregarse en cuerpo y alma, como con él ansiaba hacer. Supo, cuando, en un casi inaudible murmullo, los labios de Glorfindel suspiraron su nombre, que los brazos que tan estrechamente la abrazaban en la víspera al despedirse, no abrazarían a nadie más con la entrega y el amor que a ella le ofrecían. Y eso la emocionó como nada la había emocionado nunca.

Sintiéndose sumergida en un hermoso sueño, no pudo evitar que su mano se alzase, y, con suma delicadeza, acariciase el rostro del elfo. Lúthien esbozó una hermosa sonrisa, al reconocer el tacto de seda de la piel de Glorfindel, y recibió, sin sorpresa alguna, la mano de él estrechando la suya, posándola sobre su mejilla.

-Siento haberte despertado, melda.-, susurró la joven.

Los rojos labios que antes Lúthien había admirado, formaron entonces una dulce sonrisa, a la par que el elfo abría los ojos, de una azul sereno. De ese azul que enloquecía de amor a la humana.

Glorfindel observó por unos segundos a Lúthien, arrodillada junto a él, sonriendo con algo de tristeza. Vio, asombrado, como en sus bellos ojos azul verdosos, brillaban unas lágrimas al asomarse, tímidamente.

Soltando un instante la mano que aún estaba posada con ternura sobre su mejilla, acarició suavemente el rostro de su amor, atrapando una cristalina lágrima, que había escapado de sus párpados al cerrarse.

-¿Qué te ocurre, vanimelda?-

El murmullo apenas audible que había surgido de los labios de Glorfindel provocó un movimiento de negativa por parte Lúthien, quién no se vio capaz de confesarle la razón de su sufrimiento.

Glorfindel se incorporó a medias sobre sus codos, preocupado por la tristeza que embargaba sin motivo aparente a su amada. Posó una mano sobre su hombro, acariciando su piel de seda, con tranquilidad, tiernamente.

-No llores... Te lo ruego...-, suplicó en un murmullo Glorfindel.- El verte así me parte el corazón...-

Lúthien lo observó, con la vista nublada de nuevo por las lágrimas, mientras se reprochaba por ser tan débil como para no dejar de llorar, por estar preocupando al elfo al que amaba.

Cerró los ojos, abandonándose a la caricia de él en su hombro, a sentir su suave tacto, su calidez, arrullándola dulcemente. Por unos instantes pensó en no decirle nada de la carta, de callar. Y, así, en su obstinado silencio, acallar el recuerdo de su contenido y los problemas que le había acarreado.

Pero bien sabía que no podría hacerlo. Sentía la necesidad de compartir con él su dolor, de explicarle su recién encontrado problema. De contar con su incondicional apoyo.

Con abandono, llevó su mano a la que él aún posaba sobre su hombro, estrechándola suavemente, comunicándole con ese simple gesto lo mucho que lo necesitaba a su lado en aquel momento.

El elfo captó enseguida sus sentimientos, gracias a su extrema sensibilidad élfica, y, echándose algo hacia atrás en la cama, hizo algo de espacio en ella. Tomando la mano con que Lúthien se aferraba a él, la estiró ligeramente hacia él mismo, invitándola a acomodarse junto a él en el lecho.

Ella dudó unos instantes, inquieta de pronto, sonrojada. Mas, las palabras dulces y reconfortantes de Glorfindel la sacaron de su nerviosismo, y accedió, agradecida, a la muda petición de su amado.

Sigilosa, se acomodó junto a Glorfindel, estirada y acurrucada contra el cálido cuerpo de su elfo. Notó con agrado como él la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos, estrechándola y meciéndola suavemente, acariciando sus cabellos.

Lúthien, melosa, y sin embargo, melancólica, hundió su rostro en el cuello del elfo, aspirando con dulce adicción el embriagador aroma de bosque que siempre acompañaba a Glorfindel. Besó, con delicadeza, la piel que para ella quedaba expuesta, sintiendo con satisfacción, como reaccionaba el elfo, al estremecerse por un escalofrío.

Se rindió a las caricias arrulladoras de Glorfindel, que la protegía en su estrecho abrazo de todo el mundo exterior, pues bien sabía que muchas veces provocaba dolor en su amada. Él dejó que llorase en silencio, desahogándose, tranquilamente y aferrada a él.

Fue entonces, cuando, con súbita sencillez, lo entendió todo. La causa de su llanto, de que hubiese acudido a él, de que no se hubiese atrevido a confesarle el porqué de sus incesantes lágrimas.

La carta de Galadriel que Elrond le había mencionado días atrás ya le había llegado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, queriendo escapar de la pesadilla que se les echaba encima. La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, intentando retenerla así a su lado, por siempre y para siempre, y no dejarla seguir su camino para poder estar a su lado.

Pero una punzada de dolor en el pecho le avisó de que no era lo correcto. ¡No, no, no! ¡No lo era en absoluto! Y así se lo había advertido su extraño sueño. Debía persuadir a Lúthien de que partiera, de que llevara a cabo su misión. Por mucho que le doliera alejarla de él, sabiendo que cabía la posibilidad de no volverla a ver nunca más.

Sabía que aquello podía herir a su hermosa amada, que podía decepcionarla no dándole su apoyo en aquel asunto. Pero, ¡maldita sea! ¡La quería demasiado! No podía dejar que muriera por culpa de una estúpida profecía. No... Ella debía seguir su camino, y él el suyo propio...

Y, ¿por qué no se quedaba a esperarla en Rivendel, o la acompañaba?, se preguntarían algunos. Pues sencillamente por lo que había ocurrido aquel mismo atardecer en el gran despacho de Elrond. Sólo recordándolo un fuego intenso de rebeldía se inflamaba en su pecho.

-Glorfindel, amigo.-, le había dicho.- Debo pedirte un pequeño favor.-

El aire grave de la mirada y la voz del medio elfo no le habrían sorprendido en absoluto si no hubiese sido por el eco de remordimiento que resonaba en sus palabras. Ya sólo que le hubiese llamado a su despacho en vez de ir a buscarlo era algo que le había inquietado. No podía ser nada bueno lo que le quería pedir. Si más no, no bueno para sus propósitos. Y no se había equivocado en lo más mínimo.

-Quiero que dejes Rivendel y te dirijas al Bosque Negro.-

Glorfindel recordaba perfectamente el brusco sobresalto que había conmovido con fuerza su corazón. Supo de inmediato la intención de Elrond. Y por ello, su rostro se tornó oscuro, su mirada preñada de una desconfianza nunca vista en sus azules ojos. Y cuando habló, lo hizo con voz amarga.

-¿Y cuál es mi cometido allí, señor Elrond?-

El medio elfo se había sobresaltado ligeramente por el cambio de actitud del Señor de los Elfos, pues jamás lo había visto de tal manera, con una furia contenida pugnando por estallar en su garganta. Pero contuvo sus emociones y prosiguió, con entonación severa, de líder.

-Deberás informar allí al Rey Thranduil de todo lo acontecido en el Concilio. Y por supuesto, darle a conocer la partida de su único hijo junto con la Compañía del Anillo. Esa es tu misión.-

Los labios de Glorfindel se habían retorcido en una mueca algo desagradable, dolida. Cerró los ojos casi ferozmente, suspiró, relajándose, y le habló al Elrond, mordaz.

-Y entonces, ¿por qué no enviáis a uno de vuestros numerosos mensajeros? Seguro que acatarán la orden con sumo placer.-

Elrond le había contenido la mirada resentida, con severidad y rectitud, firme en su papel de Señor de Rivendel.

-Pues porque prefiero que seas tú mismo, un elfo de mi confianza, el que dé unas noticias de tanta importancia.-

Glorfindel no había podido contenerse por más tiempo, y explotó, herido y rabioso.

-¡Venga Elrond! ¡No soy ningún crío estúpido!-, soltó, agrio.- ¡Los dos sabemos por qué me quieres enviar lejos de aquí y de Lothlórien!

El elfo de cabello oscuro y mirada ceñuda cayó abatido en su sillón de confortable cuero marrón, suspirando. Cerró los ojos suavemente, y negó con la cabeza, resignado a hablar ya con claridad con su viejo amigo.

-Cómo has cambiado Glorfindel....-, murmuró Elrond, terriblemente cansado.

-Ahora no se trata de eso Elrond.-, le cortó, seco, Glorfindel.- Quiero saber por qué me queréis separar de Lúthien. ¡Podría acompañarla a Lórien! ¡Ayudarla en su misión! Así la profecía se cumpliría igualmente...-, finalizó, esta vez ilusionado.

La mirada de Elrond se alzó de pronto de la mesa en la que se había quedado suspendida, y lo acribilló con la mirada, alarmado.

-¿Quién te ha hablado de la profecía?-

Él había desviado la mirada, eludiéndolo, negándose a revelar el nombre de quién le había informado de la situación que rodeaba a su amada.

-No es eso lo que importa ahora. Lo sé y ya está.-

-Debes entenderlo Glorfindel, tú más que nadie... Ella debe partir mañana mismo, sola, y así madurar en el arte de la magia, y madurar su personalidad para tornarla la de una guerrera. No la de una doncella enamorada y afligida. No digo que no pueda sentir amor, en absoluto. Tan sólo digo que no debe pasarse la vida llorando por no poder estar a tu lado, ni tampoco abandonar su misión por ti. Sabes el final que le esperaría sino.-, suspiró de nuevo Elrond.- Debe ser fuerte. Así lo requiere su destino. Por ello debe volver sola a Lórien, y entregarse completamente a su magia y poder, para así luchar con fuerza en la batalla que se avecina. Sólo cuando la batalla comience y ella esté preparada podrás volver a verla.-, pronunció el elfo, abatido.

-No es justo...-, había acertado a susurrar, con un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas aflorando en sus hermosos ojos marinos.

-Lo sé.-

Y justo después, Elrond se había levantado de su sillón, dando por acabada la conversación.

Y ahora, sostenía entre sus brazos a su amada Lúthien, arrullándola con dulces palabras, acariciando con suma dulzura su dorada cabellera. Dándole la seguridad que él mismo no era capaz de sentir. Sabía que al día siguiente deberían partir ambos, con destinos diferentes, separándose durante un tiempo tan indefinido que dolía imaginarlo. Sin embargo, aquello era lo correcto, lo correcto para que ella cumpliese con su misión y no pereciese por su causa.

Sintió su tranquila respiración, el vaivén de su pecho apretado contra el suyo, sus cálidas manos aferradas a su espalda, sus sedosos cabellos rozando sus brazos, que la rodeaban con estrechez.

Sus labios aun rozaban su cuello, de manera que su cálido aliento no dejaba de acariciarle, constante y relajado. Fue entonces cuando percibió que ella se había rendido al sueño y al cansancio, cayendo dormida entre sus brazos.

Se separó ligeramente de ella, deseando poder observarla detenidamente. Miró sus párpados cerrados al sueño mortal, descendiendo hasta sus sonrosadas mejillas, donde una última y rebelde lágrima se deslizaba lentamente, humedeciendo la aterciopelada piel de Lúthien.

Glorfindel capturó la lágrima con sus labios, dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla a su ángel dormido. Acomodó suavemente el bello rostro de ella junto a su pecho, donde latía un corazón profundamente enamorado, y lastimado al saber que al día siguiente se separarían. La aferró con fuerza, y la apretó contra su pecho, desesperado.

..........................................................................................................

La noche pasó, inclemente ante las vanas súplicas de un elfo desesperado que sostenía entre sus brazos a su dormida doncella. Glorfindel no pudo dormir ni tan siquiera un segundo. No pudo detener el incesante camino de las lágrimas trazado en sus suaves mejillas. No pudo dejar de atormentarse ante el inminente destino que lo separaba de su amado ángel. De su Lúthien amada.

Los cálidos rayos de luz que comenzaban a filtrarse por las cortinas de su habitación lo obligaron a, muy a su pesar, dejar a Lúthien aún durmiendo en su cama, para empezar a prepararse para el largo viaje que ese mismo día debía emprender.

Deshizo el abrazo con el que se aferraba al cuerpo suave y cálido de su amada, levantándose sigilosamente para no sacarla de su dulce ensueño. Era tan hermosa... Sus ojos cerrados... Sus labios rosados entreabiertos, dejando pasar los suspiros de su respiración pausada...

De nuevo, el elfo, que tantos años había vivido, no pudo contener un amago de caricia sobre la blanca piel del cuello de la mujer. Besó levísimamente los labios ahora inanimados de la humana que le había robado el corazón, para luego alejarse de ella contra su voluntad para vestirse y salir de allí.

Pero no pudo irse sin más. Simplemente, le era imposible abandonarla sin siquiera una explicación. Sin un último adiós. Sin un último te quiero... Le resultaba horriblemente despiadado dejarla allí, sin saber porqué se había marchado sin decir nada, sin saber hacia dónde había ido.

Quisiera poder decirle algo, no lanzarla a la desesperación de sentirse vilmente abandonada, sin razón alguna. Pero era la única manera... Sólo así no lo seguiría para incumplir tajantemente su misión. Sólo así no se quitaría la vida sin saberlo...

Glorfindel apretó los dientes con fiereza, intentando contener las amargas lágrimas que pugnaban por volver a rodar por su rostro, mientras posaba lentamente la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta que le llevaría al pasillo y a la salida. Pero la vio allí, a través de la puerta entreabierta de su habitación, tendida sobre su lecho con los cabellos ligeramente revueltos y desparramados sobre la almohada. Durmiendo con su rostro angelical, en inocente ignorancia de lo que él se disponía a hacer.

Y fue aquello lo que le más le dolió. Traicionarla silenciosamente. Aunque fuese para salvarla de una muerte sin sentido. Aunque lo estuviese haciendo por el inmenso amor que sentía por ella. La estaba traicionando.

Ya era tarde para echarse atrás. Como también lo era para no llorar, pues la vista se le había nublado, y un doloroso nudo en la garganta le impedía tener la voluntad suficiente para serenarse. Cayeron una, dos lágrimas al brillante suelo de mármol de la antesala de su habitación.

Un gemido ahogado escapó de sus labios al llevarse una mano a los ojos, intentando por todos los medios detener el torrente de lágrimas que desbordaban sus ojos. La desesperación y el desconsuelo anegaban su alma sumiéndola en una insufrible oscuridad. Atándola con cadenas de acero al dolor de un corazón hecho añicos.

Su desaliento no disminuyó en absoluto cuando el llanto cesó, detenido a la fuerza por la voluntad de Glorfindel de no hacerse más daño del que podía soportar.

Quiso mirar una última vez a su amada Lúthien, pero la razón se lo prohibió terminantemente, pues sabía que si volvía a posar su azul mirada en la bella figura de la humana, volvería corriendo a su lado para no separarse jamás de ella. Y aquello no podía ser. No. Por su vida. Por la vida que debían vivir juntos cuando la guerra terminase.

Así que, sin mirar atrás, abrió la puerta silenciosamente y salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Poco le faltó para derrumbarse de espaldas contra ella y echarse a llorar hasta quedarse sin lágrima alguna. Pero no podía. No, aunque su alma lo pidiese a gritos.

Se dirigió con presteza a las caballerizas, donde Asfaloth esperaba pacientemente a su jinete, que la noche anterior ya había depositado allí su equipaje, sus viandas y su capa de viaje.

El hermoso corcel élfico relinchó alegremente al sentir como su amo le colocaba con gestos gráciles y disciplinados el equipaje y las riendas que le permitirían conducirlo según sus deseos. Por último, Glorfindel se echó la capa a los hombros, colocándosela bien, y lo condujo fuera, al jardín, para montar entonces sin silla, a la usanza tradicional de los de su pueblo.

Condujo al animal por el camino empedrado hasta las puertas de la casa de Elrond. Se detuvo ante éstas, dándose cuenta entonces que, por primera vez en cientos de años, se disponía a traspasarlas para viajar lejos, sin saber cuando volvería. La idea resultaba aterradora. Y aquella ignorancia sobre el tiempo que tardaría en volver a ver la hermosura de aquel valle escondido, iba acompañada de la angustia de no saber tampoco cuando podría volver a besar los fogosos labios de su amada mortal.

Bajó la mirada, abatido y abrumado por el dolor que amenazaba con matarlo de pena. Pero no volvió a llorar. Se sentía demasiado vacío, sin fuerzas suficientes ni siquiera para volver a romper en llanto.

-No te atormentes más. Es lo correcto.-

Glorfindel se giró, y miró serenamente a Legolas, que lo observaba apoyado en una de las columnas de la escalinata que conducía al interior del gran edificio. No se sorprendió de verlo allí, ni tampoco de sus palabras, pues la tarde del día anterior le había confesado todo lo que debía hacer y lo que conllevaba. Le había explicado sus sentimientos atormentados y también la profecía que envolvía el destino de su amada Lúthien. Confió ciegamente en su apoyo, pues era su más estimado amigo. Y en aquel momento, en aquella mañana temprana, silenciosa y fría, se hallaba allí para despedirse de él y darle un último apoyo.

Legolas se acercó a él, dejando que el abatido elfo se inclinara en su montura para aferrarse a él en un abrazo que significaba un adiós indeterminado y doloroso. El príncipe palmeó amistosamente la firme espalda de Glorfindel, y se separó, dando varios pasos hacia atrás.

-Tranquilo, nos volveremos a ver muy pronto, ya lo verás.-, y añadió, al ver la mueca amarga de su amigo.- Y a ella también.

-Eso espero, Legolas...-, musitó Glorfindel.- Hasta pronto, entonces.

Y, dirigiéndole una última sonrisa teñida de desasosiego, espoleó con fuerza a Asfaloth, lanzándose al galope al exterior de Rivendel. Lanzándose a un viaje del que no sabía cuando volvería. Su mente obsesionada con la imagen de su Lúthien dormida en la habitación, ignorante de su marcha.

Legolas avanzó hasta las puertas abiertas del reino, apoyándose de costado en la dura roca que componía el marco de éstas. Observó con tristeza como la silueta de Glorfindel cabalgando se difuminaba cada vez más por culpa de la bruma matinal, empequeñeciendo a medida que se alejaba.

-Que los Valar te protejan amigo mío... ¿Quién sabe cuando nos volveremos a ver?-

..........................................................................................................

El sol estaba alto en el cielo. La mañana estaba avanzada. Y la soledad embargó de repente el plácido sueño de Lúthien. Ésta se removió, incómoda, buscando el arrullador contacto de Glorfindel. Pero sólo encontró el vacío.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, despertándose en un sobresalto. Su corazón saltó en su pecho, asustado sin aparente razón. Lúthien se incorporó en la cama, y buscó en rededor la tranquilizadora presencia de su amado.

-¿Glorfindel?-, llamó, con la voz rota.

Se alzó, terriblemente intranquila, y caminó descalza por el cuarto, traspasando la puerta que la llevaba a la antesala del dormitorio. Esperó encontrarlo allí, sentado en el mullido sillón con un libro en las manos, esperándola para ir a desayunar. Quiso entrar y ser recibida por la cálida sonrisa de su amante al verla.

Pero la habitación estaba vacía. No había nadie.

Un mal presentimiento atenazó su pecho, sumiéndola poco a poco en una profunda desesperación. Se llevó una mano al corazón, en un intento de calmar el sofocado latir de éste. Pretendió tranquilizarse, pensando que quizás él había ido a buscar un desayuno para ambos.

Se concentró en pensar en la seguridad de aquella posibilidad, y abrió la puerta que la llevaría al pasillo. Tan sólo para verlo venir con la bandeja en las manos, se dijo a sí misma.

Pero el tiempo pasó, y nadie vino en su busca con esa supuesta bandeja llena de frescas frutas del bosque. Glorfindel no aparecía. Y la incertidumbre la estaba atrapando en sus congeladas garras.

Por último, decidió salir al pasillo para buscarlo en su habitación, pues quizás había ido a buscarle ropas. No en vano se hallaba tan sólo con el fino camisón de dormir.

Pero en su puerta no lo halló a él. Su corazón dio un brusco vuelco al ver a Elrond esperándola. Inmóvil como una estatua eterna delante de ella, con el rostro severo y tintado de tristeza.

El mal presentimiento percibido momentos antes volvió con fuerza descomunal a ella, que lo rechazó desesperadamente, aferrándose a la improbable posibilidad de que Glorfindel se hallara dentro de su cuarto. No quiso comprender lo que la presencia de Elrond suponía. No quiso entender el porqué de la tristeza que hallaba en su rostro.

Sólo quería verlo a él. Sólo quería saber que él aún estaba cerca de ella.

Pero no pudo evitar un emitir un desesperado jadeo al ver que el medio elfo se disponía a decirle algo que estaba segura que no le iba a agradar en absoluto. No quería oír esas palabras. No quería saber qué era lo que el maldito presentimiento le estaba intentando decir. No quería sufrir...

-Se ha ido.-

No quería...

TBC

...........................................................................................................

_Namárië, meleth nîn: _Adiós, amor mío.

_Melda: _Amado

_Vanimelda: _Hermosa mía.

¡Aiya de nuevo! O por fin debería decir XD. Bueno, después de tanto tiempo sin publicar nada, os traigo este nuevo capítulo para que lo disfrutéis. Espero que os guste ., aunque no sé cuando continuaré. Espero que pronto. Ala! Hasta la próxima y gracias por leerme!

Erusel: ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu ánimos .! Bueno, Elladan y Elrohir aún tardarán en salir según tengo previsto, pero no Haldir, que tiene un importante papel en esta historia. Tardará como mucho un capítulo más, ok? o Bueno, espero que este capi te haya gustado.

Lalwen Tinúviel: Jajajaja! Asias por tus comentarios mi niña! Sabes que siempre me anima mucho :oP Pero bueno, no creo q me te quedando tan bien como dices... en serio, pq a veces me lío hasta yo XD. Pero bueno... . Ya sabes q si no sales tú mi historia no es mi historia. Tu personaje es muuuuy importante dentro de la trama, ya lo sabes. o! Ala! Después de miles de años (XD!) vuelvo a publicar, ueeeeeeeee! Jejejeje. Espero q te guste preciosa!

26


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Un montón de escasa ropa para viaje encima de la cama. Las ajadas botas para cabalgar puestas al pie de ésta. Un libro de azul encuadernación y una bolsita con unas pocas joyas al lado de la ropa. Y una bolsa de viaje vacía tirada de cualquier manera en el suelo.

Toda la habitación recogida, no había nada que no estuviese en su lugar. Los hermosos vestidos colgados disciplinadamente en el armario. Era una pena tener que dejarlos, se había lamentado Lúthien, como si fuese tan sólo eso lo que le importase.

En aquel momento se hallaba encogida en un rincón en sombras de la habitación, con los ojos clavados en el vacío, la mente totalmente en blanco, y las manos inertes en sus costados.

De repente y rompiendo la lúgubre y casi sobrenatural quietud en la había estado sumida la habitación, Lúthien se levantó y apartó del rincón, recogiendo con lentitud la bolsa de viaje del suelo. Se acercó con ella en las manos hacia el montón de ropa, y, sin expresión o emoción alguna en el rostro, comenzó a meter todo su equipaje dentro de la bolsa.

Cuando hubo metido con cuidado el libro que fue regalo de Haldir, estiró las cuerdas de cuero que cerraba la bolsa, atándolas luego en un sencillo nudo. Depositó la bolsa ya llena junto a las botas, y se sentó el borde de la cama, observando fijamente la muda de ropa para cabalgar que había dejado para ponerse ese mismo día.

La acarició levemente, antes de cogerla y llevársela consigo detrás de los biombos, donde se despojó rápidamente del camisón de seda blanca que utilizaba para dormir. Se cambió con presteza, dejando el camisón en el pequeño montoncito de ropa que las doncellas se llevarían para lavar.

Ya cambiada, salió de detrás de los biombos, y, en silencio, se observó en el gran espejo del tocador. Se había puesto una camisa blanca de lino, algo holgada, que tan sólo insinuaba la curva de sus pechos. Carecía de adornos ni filigranas, pues era tan sólo ropa de viaje, destinada a ensuciarse con el polvo del camino. Completando su vestimenta, llevaba puestos unos pantalones de montar marrones, ajustados y de tela resistente como era el cuero. Ahora tan sólo debía ponerse las botas, cosa que hizo a continuación.

Cuando hubo acabado de atarse el calzado se acercó un momento al tocador, de donde cogió el cepillo para arreglarse el cabello en una larga trenza, como era su costumbre al cabalgar.

Se detuvo un momento, observándose atentamente y de cerca en el espejo. Quiso mirarse con el rostro inexpresivo, pero el espejo le devolvió una expresión de triste derrota, de la impotencia más silenciosa y dolorosa. Vio sus ojos enrojecidos, sus mejillas marcadas por el paso de las lágrimas, sus labios decaídos en una mueca de desesperación.

Y no pudo soportarlo más. No pudo aguantar ni un segundo más ver el rostro demacrado por el llanto que la observaba con ojos vacíos de emoción desde el cristal reflectante. Fue entonces cuando su reflejo mostró un rostro marcado por la furia y el rechazo.

Apartó inmediatamente la mirada del espejo. Estaba harta. Se acabaron las tonterías, era hora de partir.

Volvió al lecho en que tantas noches había dormido, y espantó los recuerdos felices que acudieron a ella, cogiendo la bolsa de equipaje. Se la colgó al hombro y se dirigió la puerta, saliendo al pasillo.

Se detuvo un momento antes de continuar su camino hacia las cuadras. Volvió el rostro a la izquierda y observó el corredor vacío. Clavó la mirada en la nada, como si estuviese viendo algo. Entonces, el recuerdo de unas horas antes la asaltó.

..........................................................................................................

-Se ha ido.-

Elrond había pronunciado las palabras sencilla y escuetamente. La severidad de la situación le impedía mostrar el remordimiento que le corroía por dentro. No era momento de compadecerse de dos amantes que eran separados a la fuerza. No era momento de ser sentimental.

Y por ello tuvo que observar la cólera en los ojos de Lúthien, que lo miraban, cínicos e incrédulos. "Oh... No quiere admitirlo...", se dijo a sí mismo, entristecido.

-¡Mientes!-

El Señor de Rivendel negó suavemente con la cabeza, severo, mirando a la joven que parecía a punto de derrumbarse por momentos.

Ella siguió aferrándose en su convicción de que el dulce elfo que le había demostrado un amor profundo como pocos aún estaba en Imladris. Sus ojos llameaban de furia, y sin embargo, contradiciéndose, unas lágrimas brillantes asomaban a los azules ojos, mientras se retorcía las manos, insegura. En su corazón se debatían la razón y el ansia de no sufrir.

-Si se hubiese ido...-, titubeó Lúthien.-... me habría dicho algo antes de partir. Y no lo hizo.-

Elrond suspiró, abatido por la desesperación contenida que había sentido en las palabras de la joven humana. No quería provocarle daño alguno, pero era necesario que entendiera que las cosas no siempre son como uno desea. Debía seguir con vida.

-No le estaba permitido decirte nada, le habrías seguido.-, confesó el medio elfo.

El rostro de Lúthien se desfiguró por la incomprensión y el rechazo, el sentimiento tan brutal de pérdida que la invadía y el desconsuelo más profundo. Entendió lo que había ocurrido, pero no quiso aceptarlo, no quiso abandonarse al dolor. Supo que había sido el elfo de ceñuda severidad el que había enviado a Glorfindel lejos de ella, y un odio descomunal se levantó en ella, haciéndola temblar ligeramente de rabia.

El medio elfo notó en seguida el aura de poder y cólera mezclados que emanaba la joven ante él, y supo que la magia que Lúthien contenía en su alma se descontrolaría si no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para contenerla. Supo que ella estaba terriblemente enfadada con él, y, aunque le dolió, comprendió su rabia. Con el tiempo recuperaría su cariño, porque ella comprendería la razón de sus actos. O eso esperaba él.

-Partirás hoy mismo. Es tu deber.-, dijo, lo más dulcemente que se pudo permitir.

-No lo haré.-, espetó fríamente ella, aunque había conseguido acallar el apabullante grito de su poder desbordado.

-Lo harás.-, contestó suavemente Elrond.-, Lo harás si quieres volver a verle.

Esas palabras dejaron muda a Lúthien, clavada en el sitio, y con la boca medio abierta por la sorpresa. Dejó que Elrond se fuera, consciente de que nada podía hacer, de que, muy a su pesar, el medio elfo tenía razón. Pero aquello no impidió que se encerrase de un portazo en la habitación y cayese desplomada en su lecho, llorando a mares.

..........................................................................................................

El recuerdo se repitió en su mente una y otra vez, nítido y punzante como ninguno. Y ella se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo como se le nublaba poco a poco la vista. Pero se negó en rotundo a volver a llorar. La debilidad se había acabado. Era hora de ser fuerte de nuevo. Los sueños de felicidad habían acabado tan rápido como habían llegado.

Apartó la vista del corredor por donde Elrond había desaparecido hacía unas pocas horas, y, tragándose las lágrimas y el dolor, se puso a caminar con pasos decididos hacia las caballerizas.

Por el camino se encontró a Vairë, la elfa que la había humillado sin piedad. Estaba en la puerta de uno de los comedores, mirándola con ojos llenos te triunfo y repugnante arrogancia. Lúthien ni siquiera la miró, no prestó oídos a sus estúpidos insultos. Ya todo era igual.

Pero, por un solo momento, se permitió pensar en la noche anterior, en el amor que sentía por Glorfindel, y en el hecho de que él la correspondiese con tanto fervor. Él la amaba, y eso, estaba segura, no había cambiado. Sonrió en esos instantes de dulce recuerdo, pero en cuanto sintió el dolor de la pérdida asomando a sus ojos, envió lejos el recuerdo para quedar nuevamente vacía de sentimientos.

Llegó en pocos minutos a las caballerizas, donde Daiwán, su fiel corcel, la esperaba. Se acercó a él, y acariciando su blanca crin, susurró unas cuantas palabras dulces en élfico, saludándolo. El caballo de raza élfica soltó un suave bufido, alegre, y dejó que su ama le pusiese las riendas y colocase en su grupa el escaso equipaje que llevaba.

Observó con sus ojos profundamente marrones como la joven jinete cogía la capa de viaje que había sido tejida basándose en el arte élfico de camuflarse con la naturaleza, y se la ponía sobre los hombros, cubriéndose del frío otoñal.

Lúthien se puso sus guantes finos pero resistentes que utilizaba para cabalgar a grandes distancias, y tomó de las riendas a su corcel, conduciéndolo al exterior. Caminó lentamente por el empedrado, escuchando a sus espaldas el repiqueteo lento y pausado de los cascos de Daiwán al seguirla, dócilmente.

No tardó mucho en llegar a las puertas de la casa de Elrond, donde la luz opaca de un sol oscurecido por las nubes grises revelaba un sitio vacío, solitario. O eso creyó al principio, pues al girarse observó que, en la gran escalinata de entrada al edificio, en silencio, se hallaban las personas que la tenían en estima, dispuestos a despedirla.

Elrond, Arwen, Elrohir, Elladan, Aragorn, Legolas, Lalwen... E incluso los hobbits se hallaban allí. Aquello la emocionó de verdad. Durante muchas horas se había sentido abandonada, pero ahora recordaba que no era así. En ningún momento había estado sola.

Se quedó quieta, observándolos, hasta que una sonrisa acudió a sus labios, dándoles las gracias. Se acercó a ellos, y abrazó a cada uno de los hobbits, agradeciéndoles el estar allí para despedirla. Adoraba aquellos sencillos y divertidos seres.

Luego Aragorn se acercó a abrazarla familiarmente, pues, aunque se habían visto poco, no en vano eran primos. Él le susurró unas palabras de ánimo que Lúthien agradeció profundamente.

Al separarse de su primo, Arwen se acercó a ella, seguida de Elladan y Elrohir, sus hermanos. La joven humana sonrió, pues, en aquellos meses de feliz estancia en su hogar los había llegado a querer mucho, tanto a ella como a los gemelos. Se sorprendió un poco al sentirse abrazada por tres pares de brazos a la vez, pero enseguida sonrió divertida y emocionada. Los tres hermanos la besaron dulcemente en la mejilla, susurrando bendiciones en lengua élfica.

Elrond no se le acercó, pues sabía que Lúthien se sentiría incómoda después de lo de aquella mañana, pero le sonrió fraternalmente, bajando un poco la cabeza en señal de despedida, y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que responderle con otra sonrisa, sincera.

Viendo que era su turno, Legolas se separó de Lalwen para abrazar a la muchacha rubia, amistosamente, intentando hacerle sentir que la echaría de menos.

-Él no quería irse sin decirte nada. Le ha dolido mucho tener que alejarse de ti, créeme.-, le susurró confidencialmente al oído.

-Te creo.-, respondió ella en el mismo tono.- Cuídate mucho.-, añadió, al desasirse de su abrazo.

Legolas asintió, y se retiró un poco al notar la presencia de su amada Lalwen a la espalda. La joven de cabellos oscuros bajó unos escalones, hasta estar ante su amiga Lúthien.

Ambas se limitaron a observarse por unos instantes, hasta, que casi a la vez, se abrazaron con fuerza.

-Te echaré mucho de menos...-, susurró Lúthien, con la voz endulzada y emocionada por el comienzo de llanto que asomaba en sus ojos.

-Yo también...-, respondió Lalwen aferrada a su amiga, con unas insólitas lágrimas silenciosas rodando por sus mejillas de porcelana.

Lúthien enterró el rostro en el cabello de Lalwen, aspirando con algo de ansiedad el embriagador aroma que desprendían. Quiso grabar ese dulce olor en su memoria para no perderlo nunca. Jamás, desde que se habían conocido, se había imaginado una despedida que las alejase. Y se lo reprochó duramente, arrepentida de no haberse dado cuenta antes ¡¿Cómo no lo había pensado?!

Embargada por el sentimiento tan repentino y terrible de estar perdiendo a su mejor amiga, la humana no pudo evitar echarse a llorar en el hombro de Lalwen. Y sintió, conmovida, como ella la abrazaba con más estrechez aún, y posaba su mejilla contra su cabello dorado.

La escuchó murmurarle palabras de consuelo, mientras notaba como algo húmedo caía sobre su cuello. Ambas llorando, abrazadas. Todos a su alrededor callaban, respetuosos ante la amarga despedida de dos más que buenas amigas.

Lúthien sintió con agrado, en medio de su incontenido llanto, la calidez que la envolvía, que emanaba del cuerpo de su mejor amiga, y se encontró a salvo en su estrecho abrazo. Se dejó arrullar por la suave y bella voz de Lalwen, sin creerse que realmente fuesen a separarse. La escuchó con el corazón en un puño, presionado por un doloroso sentimiento que no supo describir, pero que le causaba unas ganas enormes de llorar hasta caer rendida.

-No quiero irme...-, consiguió decir Lúthien entre sus sollozos e hipidos.

-Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas.-

Lúthien alzó los ojos húmedos por el llanto y observó el rostro de su amiga, también marcado por las lágrimas. Y no pudo evitarlo. Se acercó lentamente hacia la mejilla de Lalwen y posó sus labios en ella, sintiendo la húmeda y cálida piel bajo ellos. Depositó su beso desbordando en él todo el cariño que sentía por Lalwen.

Ella había cerrado los ojos, tan intensamente emocionada como Lúthien. Y cuando sintió el suave aliento de la joven rubia alejarse de su rostro, abrió los ojos, y la miró tiernamente. Una media sonrisa acudió a sus labios, mientras deshacía el abrazo con que retenía a Lúthien a su lado, para quitarse un anillo de su mano derecha.

Lo observó unos instantes, notando como Lúthien también lo hacía, curiosa en medio de sus ligeros sollozos. El anillo era de plata fina, y representaba varias lianas entrelazadas en bello dibujo. Mirando de nuevo a los ojos azules de su querida amiga, le tendió el anillo, ofreciéndoselo.

-Tómalo.-

Lúthien frunció el ceño y la miró algo asustada.

-Pero si es tuyo...-, se quejó, suavemente.

Lalwen no le dejó replicar una sola vez más. Le tomó la mano y le puso el anillo en el dedo corazón. Observó, sonriendo, que la sortija le quedaba maravillosamente en su fina mano.

-Quiero que lo lleves tú, para que no me olvides...-, murmuró, la mirada baja, entristecida.

Ante aquellas palabras, Lúthien se le echó a los brazos, llorando de nuevo, desesperadamente, aferrándola como si en ello le fuera la vida.

-¡Jamás lo haría! No soy capaz... ¡No te olvidaré!-, le dijo, sollozando amargamente.- Además, nos volveremos a ver, ya lo verás...-

Lalwen asintió, sin ánimo siquiera de secarse las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro. Abrazó con fuerza una vez más a su amiga, queriendo volcar en ese abrazo todos sus sentimientos, anhelando ya no poder volverlo a hacer durante mucho tiempo. Lúthien le respondió, para luego girarse y montar en Daiwán, que esperaba pacientemente.

Se inclinó un momento en su montura, secando con dulzura las lágrimas del rostro de Lalwen, mientras ella le tomaba la mano, reticente a dejarla marchar.

-Ten mucho cuidado, Lalwen. Por favor.-, suplicó Lúthien, con el alma encogida por el miedo.

-Lo tendré.-, asintió ella.-, Tenlo tú también.-

Lúthien inclinó la cabeza en señal de asentimiento, con la mano aun sujeta por la de la joven de oscuros y misteriosos ojos. Y, alzando la mirada hacia todos los que habían acudida a despedirla, agitó un poco la mano que tenía libre.

-Namárië, amigos.-

Ellos sonrieron y respondieron a su adiós con la sonrisa en el rostro. Los pequeños y graciosos hobbits agitando la mano casi frenéticamente. Legolas se llevó una mano al corazón e inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto y amistad.

Lúthien contempló a sus amigos con la mirada nublada por las lágrimas, y sonrió, feliz de verse querida por todos aquellos que se hallaban ante ella. Olvidó por unos instantes los kilómetros que la separaban de Glorfindel, no queriendo estropear el momento, y, en última instancia, le susurró a Lalwen:

-Namárië Lalwen, mellon nîn.-

Y espoleó a su caballo, que comenzó a cabalgar, veloz, hacia las afueras de Rivendel. Lalwen contempló como la mano de su amiga se le escapaba sin remedio, y observó como su figura, montada en el espléndido caballo blanco, desaparecía en la espesura del bosque. La echaría tanto de menos...

Agitada por el movimiento de su montura, Lúthien agarró las riendas de Daiwán, y, sintiendo como la brisa fresca del valle de Imladris le secaba las lágrimas, condujo a su caballo hasta el sendero que la llevaría fuera del valle, y le pondría en camino del Bosque Dorado.

-Bueno Daiwán, volvemos a casa.-

...........................................................................................................

El sol caía entre rojos y dorados hacia su lecho nocturno. Habían pasado muchas horas desde que saliera por las puertas de la gran casa de Elrond, y ya había cubierto una buena distancia. Ya era suficiente camino por aquel día.

Así que, algo cansada después de tanto tiempo cabalgando con tan sólo un descanso al mediodía, Lúthien frenó a Daiwán en un claro del bosque que en aquel momento atravesaba. Desmontó con agilidad, llevando luego a su fiel corcel hasta el pie de un gran roble. Allí dejó que se sentara, yendo, mientras tanto, a recoger por los alrededores algunas ramitas secas que la ayudarían a prender una pequeña fogata.

No tardó mucho en volver con un montón de ramas cortas en los brazos. Las depositó no muy lejos de Daiwán, protegida de la brisa por el gran roble que tenía detrás. Se sentó en la hierba con aire algo taciturno, concentrándose en colocar correctamente las ramitas secas. Cuando lo hubo hecho, estiró un poco el brazo, inclinándose hacia su derecha, para coger de la bolsa de equipaje la poca comida que utilizaría para la cena de aquella noche. La puso junto a ella, para luego tomar dos piedras que llevaba siempre en una pequeña bolsita atada en su cinturón, (sólo cuando viajaba, claro).

Aquellas piedras eran el conocido mineral llamado sílex, el que usualmente se utiliza para prender fuego. Y como es evidente, ella las comenzó a entrechocar sobre el montoncito disciplinado de ramas, provocando pequeñas chispitas que en pocos minutos inflamaron la madera seca, encendiendo una pequeña fogata.

Lúthien sonrió, satisfecha, y con la fogata encendida, procedió a poner al fuego la carne seca que llevaba. Dio de beber a su caballo, sediento después de tan duro día de viaje. También le dio algo de comer de su propia mano. Y, olvidando por un momento el dolor de la distancia entre ella y su amado, se sintió como antes de conocer al Señor de los Elfos. Sin preocupaciones, tan sólo disfrutando del suave cosquilleo que provocaba Daiwán al comer de su palma.

Fue entonces, al pensar en como había conocido a su hermoso caballo blanco, cuando los recuerdos, difusos y algo borrosos, la asaltaron.

Tenía tres años por aquel entonces. Era tan sólo una niñita que apenas hacía un año que había comenzado a hablar y caminar. Bueno, eso de hablar... Más bien era el parloteo dulce y gracioso de un ser infantil e inocente. Pero sabía decir las palabras justas para expresar sus deseos.

Quería a sus padres, y mucho. Era hija única, y ellos la adoraban. La cuidaban como si fuese la princesita del pequeño reino encantado que era su casa. Su aspecto no lo recordaba muy bien. Todo lo que podía recordar eran pequeños retazos de momentos especiales y no tan especiales, borrosos como si fuesen parte de un sueño.

Vivían en una casa algo apartada del pueblo, rodeada de árboles altos, verdes y frondosos. Era un hogar maravilloso. Y lo era más siendo el lugar donde estaba a salvo junto a sus padres.

No parecía que nada fuese a estropear unos tiempos tan felices como aquellos. Recordaba juegos con sus padres, en el jardín de la pequeña casa, risas y carantoñas. Pero lo que recordaba con mayor claridad era el desastre que aconteció en una noche cualquiera de verano.

Las pocas veces que acudía a aquel espacio de su mente donde guardaba con recelo aquellos momentos, lo veía todo confuso, y sin embargo, punzante y estridente. Podía volver a ver el fuego lamiendo las paredes de su habitación, el olor sofocante del humo, éste enturbiando su vista infantil. Oía con claridad los gritos asustados y desesperados de su madre, gritando su nombre.

Ella era demasiado pequeña y en aquel momento no comprendía el peligro que la acechaba. Sólo sabía que hacía mucho calor y que no podía respirar bien. Que los ojos le lagrimeaban, y que su madre tenía miedo. La vio entre las llamas, en la puerta de su habitación, con una mano alzada ante el rostro, protegiéndose, y las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas tiznadas de hollín.

Podía visualizar, como si realmente la estuviera viendo, su cabello rubio rojizo mecido por la brisa asfixiante que provocaba el fuego.

De repente, su madre se apartó de la puerta. Y sabía que, como niña pequeña, había tenido miedo de que se fuese y la dejase allí, sola. Pero entonces, saltando sobre las llamas espectacularmente, apareció su padre, que sin hacer caso del calor acechante de las llamas al acercarse, la envolvió en una manta húmeda y la cogió en brazos.

No vio mucho a partir de entonces, sólo notaba el calor en todos sitios, y al ajetreo que provocaba su padre al correr. Supo que su madre corría junto a ellos porque al salir de la habitación los había abrazado a ambos, terriblemente aliviada.

Pero por alguna razón, su instinto infantil le dijo que algo seguía yendo mal. Habían salido de casa, y montaban a caballo. Su madre la había tomado en sus brazos, y la aferraba a su pecho desesperadamente. Su padre montaba delante, mientras que ella y Lalaith, pues esa era el nombre de su madre, lo hacían detrás. Ella se había cogido a Anárion, su padre, con un brazo para no caer, mientras que con el otro sujetaba a la niña que en aquel entonces era Lúthien, apretándose contra la espalda de su marido para proteger a su hija.

No supo muy bien porqué huyeron de su casa a toda prisa. Sólo recordaba unos gritos grotescos a sus espaldas, y el hablar apresurado y angustiado de su madre al indicar a su padre que fuese rápido y cabalgara veloz. Con el tiempo comprendió lo que había pasado. Una emboscada de orcos con el objetivo de asesinarla a ella, a Lúthien.

Lo habían perdido todo. No tenían casa, ni dinero, ni pertenencias, ni ropa, ni comida. Todo había desaparecido pasto de las llamas. Sólo tenían un caballo que cabalgaba a galope tendido hacia un destino incierto para una niña de tan sólo tres años de edad.

Al poco se durmió, y nunca supo cuanto tiempo cabalgaron si detenerse. Sólo sabía que pasaron muchos días de duro viaje, de alimentación precaria y cansancio hasta que llegaron a un sitio nunca visto por tan jóvenes ojos.

Volvió a sentir la emoción de la primera vez que posó los ojos en el misterioso bosque de doradas flores y plateados troncos. El bellísimo bosque de Lothlórien. Allí habían acudido sus padres en busca de ayuda y refugio. Y la recibieron con creces. Los elfos los recibieron con cariño como amigos de los elfos que eran. Obtuvieron el apoyo y la protección de la raza élfica.

No sabía lo que había pasado en esos días entre sus padres y la hermosa dama elfa que en aquel momento creyó la madre de todos los elfos. Se pasaba los días jugando con los niños elfos, correteando por el bosque ante las risas alegres de quienes la veían pasar.

Creía que todo lo malo había pasado, y deseaba de todo corazón quedarse a vivir con sus padres allí, para siempre. Y quiso que ellos volviesen a ser felices, que sonrieran. Pero, por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender, sus padres parecían más tristes que nunca. No pudo entenderlo, pues allí todo era tan bonito que le parecía imposible no ser feliz. Era demasiado pequeña...

Todo cambió cuando un día sus padres la llevaron ante la hermosa mamá de los elfos. Vio, maravillada, la belleza que rezumaba la mujer. Observó con ojos como platos, la sonrisa cariñosa que le dedicaba. Cogida de la mano de Anárion y Lalaith, se sonrojó ligeramente ante la elfa y su calidez.

Pero las cosas no parecían ir bien, al contrario de lo que le había parecido. Sus padres hablaban con tristeza sobre cosas que no pudo entender. Los vio arrodillarse respetuosamente ante la reina, para luego abrazarla a ella misma entre los dos por largo rato. La besaron un millar de veces, con los labios húmedos por las lágrimas que sus ojos lloraban, diciéndole cosas dulces y bonitas, palabras de ánimo que no comprendió.

Pero sí supo que, por alguna razón que se le escapaba, ellos se iban a ir por mucho tiempo, y la iban a dejar a cargo de aquella hermosa mamá. Y lloró. Lloró triste como nunca lo había estado, aferrando sus pequeñas manitas a los cabellos de sus padres, suplicando en ininteligible parloteo que no se fueran. Ellos sufrían, lo notaba, y le contagiaban su temor, su angustia, y el doloroso sentimiento de pérdida.

No atendía a razones, ni explicaciones, ni súplicas, ni nada de nada. No escuchaba las palabras de perdón de sus padres. Le daba igual perdonarles si se quedaban con ella. Podía recordar con claridad el desespero con que se aferró a ellos cuando la dejaron junto a Galadriel. Los gritos con que los llamaba, la poca fuerza que tenía empleada en querer correr hacia ellos, mientras desaparecían, ambos con los hombros decaídos, por el bosque, hacia la salida del reino.

Lloró y gritó sumida en una desesperación sin igual en una criatura de su edad, y en su berrinche no notó como Galadriel la tomaba en brazos y la mecía suavemente, intentando tranquilizarla. Poco a poco, el cansancio la venció, y se durmió, para despertar al día siguiente sin sus padres a su lado.

No los había vuelto a ver nunca más. Supo, por Galadriel, que habían salido del reino porque los orcos que les perseguían sabían donde estaban. Y que, queriendo evitar un ataque sobre los elfos, se escondieron en algún lugar de las Montañas Nubladas para despistar a sus perseguidores, que creerían que ella misma iba con ellos.

Lo habían hecho para protegerla. Y le dolía pensar que podían haber muerto por su causa. Sólo porque una marca plateada en su cadera la marcaba como un Ángel Guerrero. Como la protagonista de una antigua profecía. Por eso los orcos los habían atacado, por su culpa...

Durante mucho tiempo, cuando fue capaz de comprenderlo, se atormentó con aquella idea. Pero no se podía quejar de su vida en Lothlórien. Dentro de su persistente dolor, era feliz. Galadriel y Celeborn eran como los padres que había perdido, y los elfos que vivían en Lórien la trataban como una elfa más. Desde pequeñita comenzó a entrenar con Haldir en el arte de la lucha, y aquello la acercó mucho al adusto y orgulloso capitán de la guardia del Bosque Dorado. En poco tiempo se convirtió en el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo.

A los doce años, ya casi olvidado el sufrimiento de no saber donde se hallaban sus padres, recibió un regalo que la entusiasmó. Era un hermoso potrillo blanco de raza élfica, al que llamó con el nombre, sin significado alguno, de Daiwán. Aquel potrillo se convirtió en su compañero de juegos, y lo cuidó y mimó con esmero, maravillándose al verlo crecer con el tiempo, hasta ser un esbelto y fuerte caballo adulto.

Evidentemente, cuando Daiwán hubo crecido, Lúthien empezó a montarlo, aprendiendo clases de equitación también con Haldir. La confianza era plena entre jinete y corcel, así que pronto pudo cabalgar sin supervisión.

Así fue como acabó en Lórien, casi se podría decir que huérfana, y acogida por la Hermosa Gente entre sus brazos. Creció entre ellos y aprendió de su profunda sabiduría, y fue feliz por mucho tiempo. Hasta que Galadriel le había revelado que debía marchar, pues una misión le había sido encomendada, y debía cumplirla sin queja alguna.

Luego aconteció todo lo que ya se ha escrito. Su llegada a Rivendel, Glorfindel y su amor, el Concilio, Lalwen, la Comunidad, y de nuevo, la marcha hacia Lórien. Y el dolor que ello había conllevado.

Pero todos los sentimientos que despertaban en su alma los recuerdos, antiguos y recientes, se fueron apagando con la llegada del sueño, que se la llevó a su dulce regazo, cuando las llamas eran sólo brasas rubíes y las estrellas destacaban sobre el lienzo negro de la noche.

Lúthien quedó apoyada sobre el lomo de su corcel sumido en sueños, durmiendo plácidamente, arrebujada en su capa de viaje. Ajena por unas horas de todas sus obligaciones y padecimientos. Por la noche, todo quedaba en paz y en profundo olvido. Hasta que, al amanecer, tuviera que despertar y ponerse de nuevo en camino. Así debía ser.

TBC

..........................................................................................................

_Namárië Lalwen, mellon nîn: _Adiós Lalwen, amiga mía.

**NA: **Aiya! Me alegro mucho de poder volver a saludaros tan rápidamente. Jeje, parece que mi musa de la inspiración ha vuelto de sus largas vacaciones por fin :P. Bueno, este capítulo no creo que sea tan bueno como el anterior, en especial en algún trozo que no acaba de convencerme, pero espero que os agrade a vosotras. Ya se explica un poco más del pasado de Lúthien, de manera que queda un poco más claro qué pinta ella en Lórien XD. Aún quedan ciertas cosas por explicar, pero ya se irá viendo, paciencia para las que queréis ver acción , todo llegará. Por ahora, habrá que esperar a un nuevo capítulo :D

**Camila: **Gracias por tu review! . Me ha hecho mucha ilusión que te gustara tanto mi historia :D, aunque no se si es tan buena como dices, me haces enrogecer :P Me animas mucho con tus palabras, y no te preocupes por no poderme dejar mas reviews, soy feliz mientras leas los capítulos. Sobre lo de los diálogos, quizás tengas razón, pero cuando escribo las cosas me suelen salir sin pensar, me gusta mucho describir como se sienten, por eso salen pocos diálogos entre ellos dos. Pero tranquila, hay historia para rato, así que diálogos no creo que vayan a faltar XD ¡Disfruta con el nuevo capítulo!

**Lalwen Tinúviel: **Asias mi niña!!! o Jejejeje, me gusta que te guste :P Bueno, es normal que Glorfindel parta sin decir nada, ¿no crees? Aunque resulte duro, se juega la vida de su amada... Pero bueno, ya se verá como vuelven a encontrarse. La historia sigue, aunque Lúthien esté sola. Aish...Tranquila por lo de tus reviews XD, no es que sean cortos, es que yo me extiendo mucho :P Ala preciosa! Espero que este capi te guste :P, nos vemos en el msn. Xitus!

22


End file.
